Merida and Hiccup's wedding day
by Jloves-pp
Summary: It finally the day of the long awaited royal wedding of Merida and Hiccup, even with family and friends shared their big day,nothing will spoil their happy day (Mericcup)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm ready to write my newest fanfic. I wanted to do a wedding of Merida and Hiccup, so I hope you like it. Merry Christmas. P.s. After reading the chapter, please read the message at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun had risen over the kingdom of DunBroch, bringing the morning to another summers day. It would be just another day for some, but today was special, because it was the long awaited wedding day for Princess Merida and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Merida was sleeping peacefully until she felt the sun on her face which made her groan and turn in her bed. Merida eventually opened her still tired eyes and slowly tried to wake up, then a thought came to her, she remembered what was happening today. The princess pushed up on her elbow and sat up in bed. She gazed around her room and saw her wedding dress, this brought a bright smile grow on her face.

Merida never thought she would be so exicited for her wedding day because she had always thought of marriage like a death sentence. She would be married to a man who she may never loved and would be caged like a bird, never to be free again. Of course that was before she turned her mother into a bear with the assistance of a witch, after she was turned back to a human her mum decided to let her daughter find love in her own time. Merida thought she would never find love, especially after her experience when she was introduced to her former suitors. None had captured her heart, that was until she met Hiccup.

They first met when Merida found Hiccup and his dragon Toothless who had crash landed but both were fine. They spent a week together, but Hiccup didn't tell Merida or her family about him being a Viking, because Vikings and Scots were deadly enemies. When he finally told Merida the truth he was surprised by her reaction, she told Hiccup that she didn't care if he was a Viking, because he had already showed that Vikings weren't all the monsters that she had been told about, and besides, she had become very fond of him very quickly and surprisingly he felt the same way and the two has shared their first kiss.

Soon Hiccup and Merida were in a forbidden relationship, they both knew it was wrong and it would cause trouble (but they were used to being in trouble),but they loved each other and it felt right. For months the two teens kept it a secret, until Hiccup's dad, Stoick the Vast found out and planned to destroy DunBroch once and for all.

Luckily (thanks to their dragons) Hiccup and his friends beat the Viking Army to DunBroch to warn Merida and her family about his the Viking invasion. Unfortunately King Fergus and the other lords had led their men to fight the Vikings, Hiccup and Merida were able to stop the waring sides. They had both told them that they loved each other and at this whole hate thing between the Vikings and the Scots was pointless. They made a peace treaty and even though they succeeded, Merida and Hiccup didn't know how they would keep their love strong when they lived so far apart. The two talked about it before telling their parents, they decided one of them will go and live at the other's home. They were shocked at their plans but they realised that they were being mature and rational in their decision. Stoick made Hiccup The Ambassador of Berk so Hiccup could stay and of course Toothless stayed with him.

Merida got out of bed and walked to her window. The princess thought everything outside looked especially beautiful today, maybe it was normal for brides to think like that. Merida watched two birds flying happily together, she could relate to what they were feeling. She glanced down at her engagement ring, she rubbed it and it glinted more when the light caught it and she recalled the day Hiccup gave it to her.

* * *

4 months ago

Hiccup asked Merida if she wanted to go exploring one day. The princess wondered why he had invited her, because they usually went out together anyway. The couple, Toothless and Angus were out in the highlands exploring, they had done this since they were in their teens, there was always something new to find. They wouldn't have to travel far to reach Merida's archery range which Hiccup had made for her.

"Fancy a go Hic" the redhead asked as she just finished the 6th round of the course.

"No, no, I'm good" The Viking replied waving a hand "and you know I can't do it as well as you"

"Well you have improved since I gave you some lessons" Merida said as she walked up to him.

"You're right and also a great teacher" Hiccup said as he gently pulled her closer to him and touched his lips to hers, separating the two rubbed their noses together, smiled and chuckled, as they had many times before.

"So, what shall we do next?" Merida asked "racing, fishing or a quick fly on Toothless" when the dragon heard the last suggestion, he lay at the princess's side and licked her cheek. Merida didn't mind, she was used to him she reached out and stroked Toothless.

"Well, maybe we'll go flying but first I want you to see something" Hiccup said. Merida looked over to him and noticed he look slightly nervous, he had been like that all day.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked

"You'll see" he answered as he gently held her hand and led her toward the forest, until they came to a place which was familiar. It was where they had first met. It look the same except there was a target.

"Er...what is a target here for?" She question a bit confused as Toothless and Angus followed behind them.

The Viking bit his lip before he said " I thought you like to shot at this one"

Merida really wanted to question him but something was telling her to wait and go along with it.

"Ok, even though I just shot about 200 or so. It wouldn't hurt doing one more"

"Good, take your time" when Merida turned away, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. He looked at his best friend who gave him a reassuring toothless smile. Hiccup felt a bit better, he'd been planning this for a while and hoped things wouldn't go wrong.

Merida raised her bow, took aim and fired. The arrow flew and hit the bullseye.

"I'll get it" she heard Hiccup say he hurried to fetch the arrow as Merida petted her horse. "Here you are M'lady " Hiccup passed her arrow to her.

"Thank you" she said and smiled at him as she took it, Merida nearly put the arrow back with the others, she felt something tap her hand. She noticed something on the arrow, she pull it off and took a closer look, it was a ring.

"Hiccup what's..." Merida asked in confusion but was more confused when she turned and saw Hiccup was on one knee, he took her hand and now Merida realised what was happening.

Hiccup took a breath and began "Merida, I know when we first met, that I never expected to fall in love with a someone who is the bravest, the most beautifully and the amazing woman, I am so lucky, the time we've had together is the best I've ever had. Well... You and the time with Toothless anyway...I just want to be with you and be yours forever, to share the rest of our lives together... Merida, would you marry me?"

Merida had started to tear up and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes" the princess manage to say "yes, a thousand times yes" she cried out with joy as she jumped forward towards Hiccup and kissed him, followed by Hiccup falling backwards but stopping himself and catching Merida in his arms. The Viking sealed their news with a kiss, relieved and happy at Merida's answer.

Hiccup sat up with Merida sitting in his lap. He slipped the ring on her finger, both of them smiled with joy.

"It's beautiful, Hiccup" Merida admired the ring " it must have been expensive"

"Actually, I made it"

"You did?" Merida asked, she had forgotting Hiccup's metal work skills.

"Yeah, rings are pretty easy to make but it took a while to make it perfect for you" Hiccup said holding her left hand. The ring was made out of gold which had tiny patterns, it also had 3 emeralds in the middle which reminded Merida of the colour of Hiccup's eyes.

"Were these the emeralds we found when we were trapped in the old cave"

"Yeah, I split the stone so I used pieces from it"

"I love it even more" Merida said and leaned into the Viking, they intertwined their fingers together and cuddled for a moment until Toothless came over to congratulate his friends by licking them on the cheek.

"Thanks for that bud" Hiccup chuckled before rubbing his best friend Toothless's ticklish spot.

"So,do you have anyone in mind for your best man" Merida asked, knowing exactly who Hiccup will pick.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Hiccup said with a smile as he turned to the dragon. " Toothless, would you be the best man"

Toothless's reply was... jumping on Hiccup and licking him all over the face.

"I'll take it that meants yes" Merida chuckled at the two best friends. Hiccup and Toothless had the strongest friendship she had ever known, so it was right that Toothless should be Hiccup's best man. The dragon purred as he got off the Viking and rubbed his head against the Princess's. Soon Merida's horse Angus give his congrats by rubbing his nose to Merida then to Hiccup.

After this Hiccup asked " So future Mrs Haddock would you still like to go flying or just cuddle more?"

"Mmm, we can do both, " Merida said brightly. the couple spend the rest of day exploring the sky before returning home.

* * *

The bride to be smiled, remembering that day fondly. Merida knew when her mother found out about her engagement, she would be planning instantly so she and Hiccup kept their engagement a secret for a month before telling their families and friends. Plans were be put into action, Elinor was organising it but Merida was able to have her say. It was her big day after all.

The redhead couldn't help but feel uneasy, a lot of things on her mind like if the wedding would run smoothly, would any enemies crash their ceremony but most of all, her future with Hiccup. She feared that down the line Hiccup might change in the worst way, losing the man that she loved.

Merida needed to clear her mind of these horrid thoughts and she knew exactly what to do, she got dress in her blue dress and grabbed her bow and arrows. opening her door quietly, Merida slowly made her way through the castle and out to the stables. Thankfully only a couple of staff were awake and none of them noticed Merida, not even the dragons steered as she walked passed them.

The Princess smiled when she saw her faithful steed,"Good morning Angus" Merida said as she opened the stable door. Angus sniffed and rubbed his head to her's. She hugged him before pulling back to look at her friend. "Can you guess what today is?" She waited until Angus grunted before she continued "Today is special, because it's my wedding day" Merida squeak excitedly as she bounced on the spot. Her horse neighed, sharing in Merida's joy but she shushed him, stroking him gently "I don't want anyone to know I'm here" she whispered, looking out for anyone who was walking around. "We're just going out for few hours before anyone notices I'm gone" she put Angus's saddle on him, then riding him quietly but quickly toward the grounds. When they reached the gate over the stone bridge, Angus instantly galloped and they were out into the woods.

As this was happening, her husband to be was still sleeping peacefully. Toothless who had slept in Hiccup's room last night, watched his best friend curled up in a blanket. The dragon growed softly and began to tug on the blanket. Hiccup groaned as he pulled it over his head.

"Toothless go back to sleep" Hiccup murmured but Toothless knew it was time to wake up. He walked to the bedside, poked his head under the covers and licked Hiccup's face.

"Ok,ok bud, I'm up" he laughed as Toothless rubbed his head to Hiccup' the young Viking hugged the dragon. When Hiccup pulled back, The Night Fury quickly moved to the window moved the hangings to show the sunlight as if telling Hiccup is was morning.

"I know, it's a lovely day but what's so special about today" he asked still half asleep. Toothless titled his head, as if asking "Have you forgetten what today is?" Hiccup didn't really know what his friend meant, so he lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes for a moment but then opened his eyes and promptly sat bolt upright a thought had hit him. "I'm getting married today"

Hiccup turned to Toothless who purred, the dragon was happy and excited for today unfortunately the groom to be was now feeling nervous and worried.

He never thought he would ever be married letter alone to a princess. Since he and Merida become a couple, they and their friends and family have had many adventures. They also made some new friends and enemies along the way. Hiccup thought some of their friends would be present at the ceremony, but Hiccup feared that one of their enemies could crash the wedding and cause chaos, especially Drago Bludvist who he believed was still alive. He didn't want anything horrible to happen, he didn't want their day ruined, because his life was now perfect and he didn't want it spoilt.

Toothless could see that Hiccup was worried so he rubbed he head to his again which worked, he smiled again at his friend.

"Thanks bud, I think I need some air to help settle my nerves" Hiccup said, he was about to say more but he was interrupted by Toothless, dropping his shirt on his face then the Night Fury put Hiccup's fake leg next to him.

"Thank you" he said sarcastically from under his shirt. He sighed and softly smiled at his dragon before saying "Fancy a quick flight? Hiccup grabbed Toothless's saddle, then they quickly walked down the hallways, hopefully they wouldn't wake anyone. It took the two of them some time to reach one of the towers, Hiccup then carefully placed the saddle on Toothless.

"Right just a quick flying trip and then we'll back before anyone knows were gone" Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless. Toothless nodded and then the duo took to the air. They flew brilliantly, as Hiccup and Toothless soared up,up and across the Highland sky, Hiccup hoped today would be perfect in every way for him and for Merida.

* * *

 **Hi agine, I need help this story. If you know about Viking and Scottish wedding traditions, gifts and any ideas you can think of. If I like it and put it in the story, I'll put the person's name at the end of the chapter where their idea is in the charper. Hope to heard from you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone and happy valentine day. Sorry it took a while but I hope you enjoy this Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Merida,are you awake? " Queen Elinor softly called from outside Merida's door. "Are you awake love" still no answer, she was used to this for her daughter would rather be in bed, if Merida had her way, but then Elinor thought Merida couldn't possibly be asleep as she would be too excited.

After a few moments, there was still no response, Elinor opened the door to find the room was empty. The Queen sighed, it wasn't the first time this had happened. Elinor was wondering were Merida had gone, she began to think how Merida must be feeling right now, she herself rembered being in a similar situation to her daughter, she remembered feeling both excited yet scared. "Maybe some time alone will help her, before the chaos began" Elinor thought. There were still so many things to be done so she went to the great hall where the afternoon celebration was to be held.

The hall was a hive of activity, many people were working, finishing the decorations, sorting the food, flowers and other details. Elinor was to check to see over their work when she heard.

"Have you seen the Bride?"

"No, have you seen the Groom?"

Elinor over heard two servauts panicking, she was about to calm them both when a another voice called out " What about my son?" She recognisa it as Valka, Hiccup's mother.

"Yes lady Haddock" one of servants said,

"No, no, just Valka please" Valka kindly insisted.

"Oh, Sorry, I went to check on your son but he was not there"

"It's ok" The Queen said as she came over " they both will return soon so no need to fret".

"Yes, your majesty" the servants both bowed and took their leave.

"He is probably flying on Toothless by now as usual" Valka said with a smile

Elinor chuckled sofly "Merida will be riding across the woods by now, sometimes I still see Merida as that wee girl who couldn't leave her father's side"

Valka joined in her laughter " same with Hiccup, one day they're in nappies, needing attention and the next they are saving lives and bringing kingdoms to peace"

They smiled to another, Elinor thought back to when they first met. She, Stoick and Gobber were searching for Hiccup and Merida after dragon trappers where near the kingdom, they searched until they found a ice cave. While the Viking men searched for their children, the queen came across to Valka and two began to fight until the others arrived. Soon the two women became great friends and Elinor sometimes lent her dresses to Valka as she had today Valka was looking regal wearing a dark green dress with light brown sleeves.

It wasn't just Valka, Hiccup's friends, Gobber and most of the Vikings of Berk had all arrived. The clans of MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh were also attendanceing .

"What is this about Merida and Hiccup" called Astrid, the blonde Viking approached the two older women, she almost tripped on her dress. "Stupid dress" she murmured underher breath.

" Aye they'er away but hopefully they will return soon, it's their big day after all " Elinor answered her, as Astrid fixed her blue dress. Like Merida, Astrid didn't care for wearing fancy gowns they were used only for special occasions in DunBrock.

" I knew it would happen...both chickened out" they heard a male voice call and Snoutlout walked up. " Its just too much for them to handle"

"Are you nuts?" Another called out "those two are crazy for one another, I'm surprised that babies haven't appeared when they look at each other" it was Gobber as he joined the group, "nothing will stop those two"

Snoutlout wanted to argue but even he knew the old Viking was right, so he just said "Well, never say never" and with that, he turn and searched for his dragon who was being decorated with flowers by a group of young children.

As Snotlout left King Fergus arrived " I've been hearing a rumour about the bride and groom"

"Yes, yes, but hopefully both will return shortly" Elinor said but something caught her eyes " Oh lord help me, BOYS! no eating the pastries" she was shouting at her pre teen sons, Hamish, Hubert and Harris who at moment were scoffing down cakes. On hearing their mother they had froze with frosting and crumbs around their mouths "Wash and dress before the ceremony begins, NOW!" the boys dropped the remains of the food back on their plates and quickly scrambled away. In the past they usually got away with trouble but since the wedding was announced and plans were in motion, their mum told them off more and kept finding them and gave them lots of jobs to do. The boys hoped that after today, things would go back to normal.

"Well, I think I should check on the bonfire. Astrid, you don't mind helping out? Odin isn't blessing this marriage with out one" Gobber stated. Gobber and Astrid left to see to the dragons.

The King knew his Queen wasn't herself , she had been so busy with all the planning for the wedding, it was their daughter wedding after all and there hadn't been a royal wedding since their own.

"Elinor love" he softly said " You should calm down. Your a bit on edge"

"I know, but I need everything to be perfect" the Queen explained as she fix some flowers.

"But today is the day"

"And that doesn't mean I should stop, there still so much to do"

"Well what I'm trying to say is that when your planning a big event, your usually go...

"Fergus! I don't go crazy", then Elinor sighed deeply. He pulled out a chair, he gestured to it and his wife sat down he took her hand and gently rubbed it.

"Elinor, you do know it is our daughter's wedding. I think the last thing she would want is her mum losing her temper " Elinor knew he was right. Ever if Elinor was organising the wedding, Merida wanted to have her say, Merida really wanted an outdoor ceremony because she and Hiccup's loved being outside.

"You're right, I am tired but it's worth it just to see Merida smile" Elinor expressed with a weary smile.

Fergus kissed his wife on her forehead " Maybe when the newlyweds are off on their honeymoon, how's about we try to have a bit of time together, perhaps we've could have a 2nd honeymoon" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Valka was watching them she smiled, they reminded her of the times she and her husband had spent together. Valka treasured her memories of happy times she had spent with Stoick.

"Well then, I think we should check on the bag pipers" Elinor said to Fergus but Up came Fishlegs.

"Ur...beg you pardon my queen but with the dragons around, are you sure it's ok to play the bagpipes" he remembered that the dragons had once acted strangely when bagpipes were played.

"Nonsense, it is traditional to play them at a wedding" she answered as she linked her arm with her husbands.

"Yes, but there's a high chance of... "Fishlegs said as he followed them, Valka watched them disappear before she decided to check on her dragon, Cloudjumper.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!"

Hiccup shouted out as he and Toothless flew down and over the woods on the highlands, no matter how times they flew it was still an amazing feeling.

"What about a rest over there bud?" Hiccup said pointing at a cliff edge. Toothless purred and then landed, Hiccup jumped down and layed against a large rock. "I wonder what Merida's doing?" He asked Toothless "probably still asleep " Hiccup knew his princess would rather curl up in bed than be up and out at the crack of dawn.

Hiccup had shut his eyes as he felt the wind on his face, Toothless noticed something on the other side of the rock. The Night Fury went to investigate and to his surprise, it was Merida.

"Toothless!" Merida said in shock.

"MERIDA!" Hiccup cried out.

Merida started to walk over to Hiccup, "No Mer, don't look. It's bad luck if we see each other before the ceremony" he quickly said. Merida stopped, she would love to see her Viking and hug him but couldn't, so she sat down where she was, at least they could talk now they were together. "Out of all the rocks in DunBrock, we pick the exact same one" Hiccup said, this made her chuckle.

"We must have good taste in rocks" Merida joked, Hiccup laughed at her bad joke. The two both looked out toward the view from where they were "It's such a beautiful day" Merida commented.

"Yeah, it is" Hiccup agreed as Toothless met up with Angus.

"I just can't believe today is our big day" She said

"I know. I do wish it was small, a quick ceremony without any fuss"

"Me too but knowing mum she wanted to make it the event of the decade" Merida said before mimicking a classy voice and said "We never a wedding for a lifetime so it will be a grand celebration in your honour"

The Viking smiled and let out a laugh at her acting, ever though he couldn't see it, her voice was enough. "Yeah but it's just today, tomorrow will calm down.

"Aye just today" Merida repeated but Hiccup could hear a bit of sadness.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Mer, you know you can't fool me"

The Scottish princess sighed deeply. Hiccup always knew if Merida was angry or upset, she usually wouldn't express her thoughts to anyone but she would tell him openly about her feelings. That's one of the things she loved about being with Hiccup.

"I am just...worried about...about" Merida manage to say but was afraid to continue. She felt Hiccup gently squeeze her hand.

"Hey, it's ok" Hiccup softly said.

"I just worried about...our future" she managed to say.

"Our future?, Mer our future is a happy one and yeah there will be difficult time for sure but we have been there before and we have come through, we'll deal with any problems together." Hiccup said reassuringly to his future wife.

She nodded even if he couldn't see it. "It's not just that, I am afraid that...that" she couldn't finish. Merida wanted to say that they might change and fall out of love, but now thought he might call off the wedding because of her fears. But her Viking wouldn't do that for he was as scared as her for the whats to come.

He gave his princess's hand another squeeze "It"s ok, I'm nervous too but we can get through it like we always have" He felt Merida giving his hand a comforting squeeze "and nothing is set in stone, so are future is made by us"

so the bride to be sighed deeply "If I could I'd be kissing you right now" she admitted, then she heard Hiccup chuckle softly

"Well, we have to save that for later" he replied, it was then that Toothless and Angus came up to there owners. Merida patted her horse's nose as Hiccup rubbed Toothless on his face.

"We'd better get back, before anyone realises we're gone" Hiccup remarked

"I think they will already know" Merida replied "It will be fine, this wouldn't be first time we've run late for an important event"

'Well there are the usual parties and banquets that you don't mind being 5 minutes late for" Hiccup added. Merida let out a small laugh as Toothless gave her a tiny lick on her check and then rubbed his face to Merida as he purred.

After this the dragon rejoined his rider "Will I leave first or do you want to go first?, because you rode here on Angus and is longer to back and..."

"No you go first, I want to enjoy this lovely day a bit longer" Merida inturuped him mostly because Hiccup would fumble for the words, he used to do it a lot as a teen but less now he's got older, she sometimes still see's the shy, funny, good-hearted boy she'd fell for.

"Well until we meet again milady" Merida heared Hiccup say and then felt her hand being lifted and felt a kiss. Merida smiled to herself as she close her eyes, she then felt wind blow of her face. Opening her eyes she could see Hiccup and toothless flying in the distance.

When she couldn't see them, Merida got up and petted Angus.

"Come on Angus, there's a wedding to get too" Merida said. She and her horse rode back toward the castle, still hoping no one would notice that she and Hiccup had been missing.

* * *

 **All by the way, check out my other Mericcup story 'the Lassie in ethe cove'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody, sorry again for taking so long. Also I had email problem as well. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 3

The princess was just outside her home. Merida knew in the back of her mind that they knew she had gone. She had thought of a plan, it was to return Angus to his stable, get to her room without being seen and change into her wedding dress. She jumped off the saddle then led her horse to the stable before anyone noticed, Merida's thought her plan was working but when they made it to the stable she heard someone cry out...

"There she is"

Merida turned and was mobbed by the female servants, the poor princess couldn't find a way out, the women called and shouted to her all at once, she couldn't understand what was being said it was just a big noise, it felt overwheming until a familiar voice shouted,

"Hey everyone back off. Do any of you want to be in jail for attacking your princess? I thought not, so all of you back off. Especially you"

Merida sighed in relief to hear her friend Ruffnut and the crowd slowly started to back away. She could see Ruffnut, Astrid and her mum coming near. As the two viking girls stood between Merida and the crowd, Elinor hugged her daughter.

"I'm Sorry that I went out" Merida apologised

"No need, I thought you would "her mum replied. "Sorry about this, ( Elinor glanced at the crowd of women and lifted her eyes to the sky) I am sure you all have things you have to do". The women reluctantly began to dispurse.

"Is Hiccup awake?" Merida asked, she didn't ask if he was back yet! because she didn't want anyone to worry"

"Well, he just come back on Toothless" Astrid said looking over her shoulder "He's probably getting dressed now"

"As should too dear" Elinor added "now let's get you washed and dressed" but then the servants called out and began to move closer to the princess.

Merida stood still, took the breath in and shouted "SHUT IT"

Everyone stopped and it went very quiet, Merida cleared her throat, straightend up and looked at the crowd.

"I thank you all and I do appreciate your help" she began as calmly and as controlled as she could be "but I really wish my mother to help me dress today"

Merida felt something touch her shoulder, she turned the see her mum smiling thoughtfully at her. The queen looked at the women "now everyone, back to your work. Maudie, please get some food for Merida"

The group bowed and left to continue their work.

"Oh Angus needs brushing" Merida remember.

"Don't worry, we'll clean him" Astrid said. Merida thanked her and Ruffnut before her mum took her to get ready.

Hiccup had finish getting dressed. He wore a clean green skirt, boot , he also had on a kilt with the DunBroch colours. Not only was he to marry Merida, but he would be at part of the clan, he would wear the kilt but he wanted to wear trousers underneath it as he usually did, With the help of his bride, Hiccup was allowed to wear trousers, his father in law had allowed this bend with tradition.

Hiccup look at himself in the mirror. sighing deeply, feeling uncomfortable. He then heard Toothless growling he turned to see the dragon smile with his gums showing made the Viking laugh softly which made him feel better.

Hiccup wasn't done yet, he put his belt over the kilt, he notice his old helmet on his desk. Slowly picking up the helmet he remembered his dad had given him it and that was so awkward. Hiccup could smile not at that memory. He missed his dad; he wished that Stoick was here to be a part of the wedding. He remembered when Hiccup, Merida and Toothless stumbled across his mum, and Stoick, Elinor and Gobber had tried to find them. It was wonderful seeing both his parents together but it ended badly when Drago attacked and Stokie died after saving both his son and future daughter in law.

The former cheif had met Merida years ago and said that he couldn't have made a better choice for his wife, maybe because she seamed more Viking than he was.

He was still staring at the helmet when he heard the door being opened. It was his mum.

"Sorry I thought you were done" Valka said as she close the door.

"No but I'm nearly done, how do I look?" Hiccup asked his mum.

"Like a prince" she with a proud smile " and me?"

"You look great mum" he replied, he held up his hands, she smiled and gave a twirl.

"Well I never wore anything this fancy before" she laugh " if I had this on my wedding, your father wouldn't have said his vows"

Valka noticed the sad look cross her son's face.

"Mum I wish dad was here, he wished for this day since me and Mer were together" Hiccup admitted as he stared at the floor.

"I miss him too, I know he would be as proud of you as I am" he heard his mum say softly as she place her hand to his cheek. Hiccup pressed into her hand.

"Thanks mum" he said and added "was dad nervous on your wedding day?"

She thought about it before saying "well, yes. I never seen him sweat so much, even as we said our vows the only thing he could say was, I...like...er"

Hiccup and Toothless tried to control their laugher " was dad really like that?" he said after he was done laughing.

"Yes, he told me later that he was so scared he lost his words" Valka laughed.

Hiccup took in a deep breath before he said " mum, I'm still worried about today"

"It's normal to be nervous on your wedding. I was and I know Merida is as well" his mum said comforting her son.

"I know, Everything is so perfect, that I fear something will happen"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, the world ending".

The Viking woman let out a soft laugh at this "it's just nerves Hiccup and it's making you think the worst. Your fears shouldn't stop your happiness"

Hiccup knew his mum was right. Even if he was nervous, his and his wife's happiness was more important than everything.

"Oh, I all most forgot" he heard Valka saying, Hiccup noticed something wrapped in a cloth on his bed that hadn't been there before, Valka unraveled the cloth he saw an old sword that looked like it had been in hundreds of wars.

"It's usually a fathers job to do this but I wanted to perform this tradition" Valka picked up the sword, she then held the weapon with both hands. "This sword had been in the Haddock family for centuries, past down from father to son. Your dad give me this on are wedding day and ask me to hold on to it so I we could pass it down to the son we both wished for. Now Hiccup I give this to you" she handed the ancient weapon to her son.

The young Viking studied the sword, every Haddock mans first son had held this sword and now the weapon was in Hiccup's hands. His father must have used it at least once, this thought reminded him of his father and a particular awkward conversation that he would never forget. Now he could smile fondly at the memory. He sighed and slid the sword into his scabbard and put his helmet on his head.

"My young man" Valka softy commented, seeing her son remembering him as a tiny baby to the dragon rider he was now. Hiccup turned to his mother and they embraced in a mutual bear hug "I'll see you at the ceremony" she said before giving him a kiss on his cheek and leaving quickly.

The groom turned to his dragon who purred to him.

"Well, ready bud?" Hiccup said and Toothless replied with a growl. Just before they left, Hiccup rubbed his pendant, not knowing that his princess was rubbing her pendant at the same time.

The pendants was made by Hiccup to replace the wooden one he had give Merida (that was his mother's) on the first week they had met, but it was broken in pieces when Hiccup told them the Vikings were made two metal pendants with a design of a bear and dragon, which had become their symbol, he had given Merida her pendant when the treaty was made.

Merida was sitting as Elinor who was carefully braiding her long and ever curly hair. Her hair had grown a lot longer over the years, so she would braid it so sticks, leaves and other things wouldn't get tangled in it.

As the queen was doing her daughter's hair, she asked

"Merida, have I ever told you how I met your father?"

"No"

"Well I was 16 when I was told I was to marry the only son of a neighbouring tribe, even though I never met him. I yelled at my parents saying I will have nothing to do with the marriage of this man"

"You?" Merida interned. She always thought her mum would have just gone along with the marriage with no fuss.

" I went off to clear my mind, I just sat down to rest when I heard a commotion near by. I went to investigate until I saw a boy, trapped in a net hanging in a tree. He asked me to cut him down which I did, he told me after that he wanted to trap a bear for no one had done it before. It would have worked if a squirrel didn't come along to take lunch."

The princess let out a small chuckle at that.

"We ended up talking and getting to know each other, we said goodbye when the sun was setting. After that we met up everyday but I didn't tell him about my family, knowing if I did, he would be bowing and calling me your highness" The queen said which made Merida remember when Hiccup found out about her being a princess, he had bowing like crazy, Merida smiled at this.

"I told him I was engaged to someone and he told me that he also engaged. He had never met her but he was to marry her, I felt sorry for him and jealous if I was honest. I really wished he was marrying me because I had fallen in love with him" Elinor admitted.

"Marrying dad?" Merida said smiling, she knew that her mum was talking about her dad. The queen returned the smile before continuing with her story.

"Well after a month or so on the day the neighbouring tribe was visiting my home and I just wanted the earth to swallow me whole, that's how much I didn't want to be there. I was to meet the man I would marry, but to my surprise that it turned to be your father, needless to say he was shocked as much as I, then our parents found out that we had already met. I think they were relieved we liked each other" Elinor sighed as she finished the curly braid after a moment she said "Your father said to me he was glad that he was to be married to me and then he kissed me for the first time"

This was the first time Merida had heard their story. She had always seen her parents showing their affections to each other, it made sense now because they were a love match just like her and Hiccup.

"There, perfect" her mum said finishing Merida's braid. The princess stood up and Elinor held a small mirror, she really like it, mostly because it was not too tight and some of the wild curls were still allowed to stick out.

After adding the final touches. Merida look an actual princess in her wedding dress. The dress was simple with the only detail at the bottom showing a hand stitched image of a bear and a dragon. She had green shash that nearly reach the floor. And matching green shoes that had a secret in them. It was tradition for the bride to put a coin in one of her shoes, Merida knew she would be annoyed if she could feel the coin knocking against her foot all day, she told her husband to be about this, and a few day later Hiccup showed her he made a coin shaped holes in her shoe. The final part was Merida's crown, that Elinor carefully place the crown on Merida's head.

"Oh, your look absolutely beautiful" Elinor softly said after she stood back to see her child better.

Merida beamed and twirled, she heard those words before but at least she can breath and move.

Months ago, her mum had shown her wedding dress to Merida, but to Elinor horror the dress was eating away by moths and stained. Elinor cried and hugged her dress she said it was her dream for her daughter to wear it her big day. Merida had hugged and comforting her mum. Then she worked on a design and made her own wedding dress and made the dress herself. After a few weeks she reveal her finish dress to her mum, Valka, Astrid and Ruffnut, they all loved it, especially her mother.

"Merida, I wanted to tell you this years ago but I never did. So I think this is the right time to tell you" Elinor took a breath and calmly began " Merida, all the things me and your father have done was because we love you and wanted give you things we never had, I thought you just needed to listen... But you weren't the only one who needed to listen. Back then, I did what I alway knew what was expected of royalty. You maybe a princess but you're also a grand archer, a fearless warrior and a wonderfully daughter."

Merida felt a tear pass down her face as she smiled she felt such love for her mum.

"I know I've said a princess strives for perfection but now I really want is for you to find happiness...that and grandchildren"

"Mum!" Merida laughed at the last part.

After letting out her own laugh the Queen finished by said

"and you couldn't pick a better choice for husband than Hiccup"

Elinor then noted Merida slightly turning her head and sighing. "What's wrong, sweetheart" she asked softly, Elinor could see something was clouding her daughter's mind. Since the bear incident, the two were more open with one another. If Merida needed advice on things, most with her relationship with Hiccup. Merida felt upset that she needed to tell her mum.

"Mum, do you worry about change?" Merida asked

"Change?" Elinor questioned

"I mean if someone you care for, began to change into someone you don't even recognise" the princess thought that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Are you worry about Hiccup" Elinor asked softly, Merida slowly nodded in agreement.

Her mum thought for a bit before looking in her daughter's eyes, taking her hands she said reassuringly " the future isn't written in stone, even if someone tries they maybe wrong. People don't change over night and you both had change alright"

Elinor chould see a bit of confusion in Merida's face so she continued "even since you and Hiccup met, you've become better people, you've given each other something like you're calmer and more caring and he's stronger mentally and physically.

Merida bit her lip, Elinor could tell that Merida was still unsure.

"But if your still worried, we can call off the wedding"

"What? No!" the redhead cried out, shaking her head. "I can't just throw it away, you're planned it for months, everyone is so excited and I love Hiccup so much. He means the world to me"

"And that's why the both of you have a strong relationship, your love is like fire that will never be extinguish"

Hearing her mum's supportive words, she felt hopeful. She and Hiccup being together was what they had been looking forward to so much for years. They beat their enemies, saved lifes, it was their love that brought their lands together. She shouldn't fear what could be, they would always have strength to work things out.

The Princess gave her mum a hug.

"I love you mummy" Merida murmured

Elinor returned the warm hug, even if her daughter was a grown woman now, she will always be her little girl " I love you too" Elinor said and gave a motherly kiss on Merida's head. The Queen smiled, picked up Merida's bouquet and handed to the Princess. In the bouquet were thistles, bluebells, oslos and heathers, all tied together with a tartan ribbon.

"Well, we better be off. There is a young groom waiting for his bride" Elinor said with smile. She headed to the door, turned and saw Merida looking round her room. This had been her room since she was small, so many memories were here, some good, she thought she would miss this room, she knew after their wedding she and Hiccup would share a new room together, which made her feel excited but a bit saddened to leave her old life behind..

"Merida, are you ready?" Elinor asked.

Merida turned and smile " of course "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. I'm sorry for the very long wait but I hope it's worth the wait. I like the share some news, on April 27 my niece Seren was born. She was plan for July but she didn't want to wait. The next chapter will hope be up soon**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiccup's heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would burst out of his chest. Hiccup and Toothless slowly but surely walked down the aisle, nodding and lifting his arm in a small wave to the guests. The Viking may have looked fine but inside he was panicking and sweating a little underneath his helmet. The last time that Hiccup remembered being this nervous was when he was in the killing ring with a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Ok Hiccup, this is a peaceful day, one of the best days of your life" he told himself. "You've been waiting for this day and nothing is going to go sour it" he was caught up in his thoughts, he felt something brush his arm and he jumped a little. Hiccup glanced down to see Toothless giving him a gummy smile; Hiccup mirrored the smile and then sighed.

"Thanks Bud" Hiccup whispered and patted Toothless on the head before continuing down to the altar. The ceremony was set on a large flagstone in the middle of the forest. A few huge stones stood in an arch, colourful flowers decorated the stones down the aisle. The guests were seated on wooden benches, with tartan blankets laid on them. Scots on the left and Vikings on right, the guests were chatting amongst themselves and the Royal Guard Dragons stood on the outside. A few years ago, the Queen had knighted Hiccup and the Dragon Riders giving them the official name "The Royal Dragons Riders" protectors of DunBroch and dragons had been given a medal which they all wore proudly attached to their harnesses.

Hiccup and Toothless reached the altar; in front of them was the priest. All the groom could do was look over his shoulder at the guests and while he waited for his bride.

Meanwhile Merida rode on Angus who had been groomed by Astrid and Ruffnut, his coat was glossy and his maen and tail had been plaited. Merida with her mother, her maid of honour Astrid, Ruffnut and a few of the hand maidens, all made their way to the ceremony. Merida took her time enjoying the forest, seeing the sun shining and lighting up the leaves. She could feel butterflies in her stomach; Merida softly stroked and patted Angus as they continued.

"Hey are you OK Mer?" Merida heard Astrid say as she turned to see her friend.

"I'm fine, just a bit uneasy" she confessed.

"I bet Hiccup is just as nervous" the blonde said.

"Aye, I know once it is done we can relax".

"So, any ideas on your honeymoon?"

"Definitely exploring, but not exactly sure where we are going, wherever the wind take us", Merida explained. She and Hiccup loved travelling and Hiccup had drawn new places on map. They hadn't done this for a long time so they were looking forward to exploring again.

"That sounds perfect for you two" Astrid said, the girls chatted for a while until they saw Fergus waving to the group.

"What took you all so long? Were you battling bears or mad men, he asked laughing.

"Well you should know, the bride is usually late" Elinor said. The King reached and helped Merida off her horse.

"Oh, your look stunning, lass" Fergus complimented his daughter. Merida's cheeks pinked as she blushed, she wasn't use to being compliment upon her appearance.

"We'll go ahead" Astrid spoke. She and the rest of group left to take their seats.

"Dad, are you ok?" Merida asked, for she could see her father crying.

The Bear King wiped his tears away before giving a kiss on his daughters forehead "Sorry lass but it feels like I'm saying goodbye forever"

"You know very well, I'm not leaving. I would miss you all too much" she said smiling. Even if Merida said it light heartedly, she really would miss her beloved family so much.

"Well mi wee darling, when you're ready we'll head over" Fergus said holding out his arm to the bride but she hesitated, Merida would like her Dad to walk her down the aisle but a thought came to her at that moment.

"Is something wrong Merida?" Her dad asked concerned for her.

"No, it is just...I'd like mum to walk with me" she said looking from her father to her mother.

Both of them glanced at each other, they were shocked, but then they silently agreed it was right for Merida to have her wish.

"Of course love, I would love to" Elinor softly replied, Merida mouth curled in a half smile before facing her dad.

"Are you ok with that Dad" the princess asked.

"Of course Merida. To be honest, I'm nervous. I was afraid of doing something too embarrassing you" Fergus revealed as he rubbed his neck.

Merida softly laughed and kissed his cheek "Thank you". She and the Queen stood where they were and the King walked and took his seat next to his sons. Some of the guests murmured to each other, wondering why Fergus isn't with the bride?

"Everything is fine, Nothing to worry about" Hiccup overheard his future father-in-law reassure the triplets on what's going on.

This made the groom more worried, he thought something had happened to Merida, was she ok?, He wished he knew what was going on!, he wished he could check to see if she was alright.

Just as he was thinking the worst, the musicians started up. As the bagpipers played, all of dragons tried to control themselves to stay calm, even if they wanted nothing more than to stop the noise.

The guests all stood up and looked down the aisle but Hiccup didn't turn,he was frozen and staring straight ahead.

After a few long moments, the bride and her mum appeared. Toothless purred at the groom and nudged him to look around. Hiccup slowly turned... and his worries and fears disappeared as his eyes focussed on his beautiful princess. Merida was completely stunned when she saw him, her dragon rider that she loved. The world around them went hazy and it just the two of them, as they smiled at each other and all fears and anxieties melted away. Hiccup couldn't help but admire his bride, to him, Merida was always beautiful and yet had never looked more beautiful, perfect in fact. Merida always thought Hiccup was handsome but now, standing there, he looked more like the hero she always knew he was.

Merida didn't realise that she was squeezing her mum's arm but Elinor didn't mind. The queen could tell how excited the princess was at that moment.

Slowly but surely, the bride and her mum reached the altar. The groom held out his hand Merida placed her hand into his. Elinor smiled even if she felt downhearted as her daughter slip out from her arm and joined to Hiccup.

Elinor couldn't help feeling like she was losing Merida but it was obvious they were a perfect match, their eyes were just for each other they lent forward and touched foreheads..

"Hello beautiful" he whisper to his future wife.

" Hello to you too handsome" she returned smiling shyly, forgetting about the hundreds of eyes watching them.

They both heard someone clear their throat "Excuse me your majesties, may we begin?" The priest asked them.

"Sorry" the couple said at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled; Merida gave her flowers to Astrid (who was her maid of honour). Soon everyone was seated and the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved" the priest began "We are here on this glorious day to bring this man and this woman together in marriage, not only to join this young couple for life but also to bond two lands which they have brought together by their love and their bravery" as he was saying this aloud, the bride and groom held hands and gently squeezed them together.

"Before we begin, does anyone object to this union, if so, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The priest asked, to his surprise, he could see both Hiccup and Merida had shut their eyes. "Excuse me your majesty" the priest gently asked in confusion. Hiccup opened one eye; he glanced at his bride, who was doing the same thing he was. He thought maybe she was as nervous as he was.

The bride could feel Hiccup gently squeeze her hand, it made her open one eye and saw that he had one eye open as well. The two smiled and burst out laughing, some of the guests watched them in confusion but those who knew them well joined in.

"Sorry, I was a wee bit nervous" Merida confessed.

"Me too, I thought the world would end" Hiccup replied.

"So did I" the two laughed again, feeling relieved.

After this, they faced the priest and he continued "before we start the rituals, the bride and groom have wrote their own vows; making their promises to showing their love"

With that, Merida and Hiccup each pulled out a piece of papers. The princess could see her hands shaking as she held the paper, it took 10 practises to make it perfect, but now reading it aloud and seeing the hundred people of suddenly felt scary.

I just have to imagine it's just me and Hic, Merida told herself. After taking a few deep breaths in and out, she started by saying "Min elskede kærlighed, min ædle kriger, min blide prins, min drage rytter"

Hiccup grinned when his bride spoke in Norse. Merida paused returning the smile before continuing, " Before we met I'd never thought about love, in fact, I wasn't interested in it, because of this I don't know the first thing about love or relationships or things like that. Many people who know me well and that I am not perfect and I have done thing I am not proud of, but it's given me a chance to find love in my own time, little did I know that love would come sooner than I thought. You taught me how to train dragons, how to fly and most importantly how to love. We had climbed mountains, cross oceans and touched the sky together. I wished we'd met when we were younger because after hearing how hard things were; it made me want to be you through your trials. I know you are not the strongest, the hardest or... But you are the kindest, the smartest and the bravest, braver than I'll ever be. I knew when your father past... It must have been the hardest thing for you to go through. But I remember something your mother said to you, she said, you have a heart of a chief and a soul of a dragon and I believe it is true. I can't imagine life without you and I couldn't ask for a better man. There may be a thousand Vikings...but there is only one Hiccup".

As Merida finish reading, she was surprised to hear chatting and cheering from her friends. Her eyes glanced at her parents who smiled proudly. The bride returned the smile before she felt her groom kiss her on her forehead and wiped her tears that ran as she read out her vows.

Now it was Hiccup turn, if Merida was nervous, he was 10 times more nervous. He could feel his mouth turning into sandpaper and he was sweating. He thought he would end up fainting if his bride hadn't gently placed her hand on his. Hiccup could see a reassuring look from Merida, this had a calming effect, when he felt calmer and he could think more clearly. He always felt stronger with Merida by his side.

He took a deep breath before he began."I tried a lot of ways to begin this...after which I decided to start here. I know in the past you never liked the idea of marriage in fact I thought I never had a chance, I wanted you to make your own choices and choose your own path but you picked me and I feel like luckiest man alive. Although sometimes I wonder if I am your boyfriend or your babysitter."

Hiccup heard a couple of people chuckle from the crowd including Merida, at his little joke.

"Even if you show a tough exterior, you are so much more than others see. You are determind, feisty, strong-willed, passionate and fearless. You are these and more, now I can't imagine my life without you. For most of my life, I felt I was alone...but when I met you, that all changed. There are so many things I love about you, I love the fire that burns inside your heart and I never want that go out. I will forever be in love with the girl not the crown.

In his mind, Hiccup felt relieved, he had done it without messing it up and smiled at his bride who smiled brightly back at him and the crowd cheered.

"You did great Hic" Merida whispered to him.

After the guests settled and quietened, the priest spoke, "And now that the bride and groom have said their vows to each other, it's time to for the sacrifice", he picked up a bowl and a dagger and move toward Toothless. The Night Fury began to back away, he didn't know why the priest had a dragger or what was he going to do with it.

"Toothless it's ok, it's ok Bud" Hiccup said offering reassurance to his friend,

"Did you tell him?" Merida asked,

"I thought you had" Hiccup replied patting and rubbing the dragon's head. The two looked at each other, then at Toothless, it was a big risk and both wished they told him about this tradition, but better late than never. The princess knelt at Toothless' level and gently stroked him.

"Toothless, it's tradition to have a sacrifice to bless a marriage, but we're doing a living sacrifice" Toothless charged from fear and anger to calm and confusion "you'll be a sacred creature, we could of had a sheep or a chicken or even a bear but we both took the risk of having you as you are so important to us".

"That right Bud" Hiccup said, kneeling next to his bride. "You're special to both of us so we wanted you to have a big part on our day, by doing this you'll be like a sort of God".

Hearing this Toothless gave a huge grin, straightened up and puffed out his chest. He was obviously feeling quite proud of himself.

"Ok Toothless, don't get big headed" Hiccup murmured to him, which made the Night Fury gave a look and nudged him playfully.

The priest slowly stepped toward the dragon "we just need some of your blood to complete this part" he replied but Toothless wasn't having it.

"Please Bud, do it for me, do it for us" Hiccup asked his best friend maintaining eye contact. He could see his dragon thinking, and then turned to the bowl and spat, a lot of spit in it to the bowl. He then gave a look as if saying "here have this instead".

The priest looked disgusted but he had to go with it. Using a spoon, he flicks the dragon spit on the couple. Both of them chuckled at this, they were used to this slime so it didn't bother them. The priest then flicked it over the families and guests, some were in the spirit of things others were not so amused.

"And with the..ur..dragon's..ew.. this will bless not only the couple but those who have witness this day", the priest managed to say. He then beckoned the King forward; he was holding a black fur cloak which had a metal clasp with the clan DunBroch symbol engraved on it. Fergus placed it on Hiccup's shoulders and fastened it.

"I'm honoured to finally have you be a member of the clan" the King said patting the young man shoulder. Hiccup gave a warm smile to his father in law before he pulled his sword from his scabbard to continue with the next tradition.

He held the old weapons with both hands and held it in front of his wife to be. "This sword has be in my family for decades" Hiccup said aloud "I give this to you to give to our future son for his wedding day".

Merida nodded and carefully took it. Just then a young maid came to the bride's side holding something wrapped in a tartan cloth. Merida thanked her before turning back to her Viking.

"I give this to symbolise the protection and trust from me and for our children" she said and revealed in the cloth was a sword. The sword shined like the sun on the blade. The handle was shape like dragon. Merida herself had designed the sword and Gobber had crafted it for her. The wings could be folded in and the blade had been engraved in Norse "The brave dragon"

"It's a bit fancy of my taste" Hiccup laughed a little.

"Well. I did go overboard with the design but I could never match your Dragon Blade" Merida admitted.

Hiccup gently took the sword and kissed on her forehead "I love it anyway Mer, I'll use it on special occasions and think of you and today when I do".

The two held up the sword as the priest untied a ribbon from Toothless, not only was the Night Fury the best man and living sacrifice but he was also ring bearer. He carried the rings on his neck, the couple crossed their weapons before the priest placed the rings on each point of the swords. He then tide a long strip of cloth around they hands.

The bride could feel her groom softly stroke his finger on her hand, the two shared look as the priest spoke out "May the gods bless these young souls, help them though their trouble like a ships through the storm moving to calm seas, give them memories that they will cherish and young ones to bring them joy and love, bring them and their families and friends together to support and love one and other endless for the rest of their days".

After this speech, he took the rings and undid the cloth. Merida and Hiccup's hands were starting to ache. They each took the other's ring and faced one another again. First Hiccup slipped Merida's ring on her finger then Merida did the same to Hiccup..

"Now by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The bride and the groom looked each other, both feeling overjoyed as the priest spoke those words.

"You may kiss the bride", Hiccup had began to lean in, when Toothless squeezed in between them and began to lick Merida's face thoroughly.

"Toothless, that's supposed to be my job" Hiccup said even though he couldn't hide his chuckle. Merida was laughing at being licked; she was used to this so it didn't bother her. The dragon stopped and hung his head, purring quietly as if to say sorry. The princess and prince looked at the dragon, Toothless gave them both a huge toothless grin.

"It's ok he just got caught up in the mood" Merida said sweetly but then was surprise when Hiccup held her and dipped her down. He flashed a smirk before he kissed his bride. Merida smiled then continued the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, they didn't even hear the crows thundering applause.

After enjoying their long awaited kiss, the groom straightened up to see his bride who stood up giggling and blushing. Holding each other hands, they ran down the aisle, waving to their guests. Not knowing that as the bagpipers played again Hoodfang couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed one of the bagpipes, threw it on the ground and set it on fire. Luckily the servants put it out easily and no one was hurt.

When they were on their own away from the wedding party and out of sight from onlookers Hiccup picked Merida up, spun her around before setting her down, they held each other close, sighing with relief.

"I can't believe it, we're married" Merida finally said as she looked up at Hiccup.

"I know" Hiccup replied "I'm just glad it's over"

Merida press her nose gently to his "me too. I felt like being sick a couple of times" she admitted letting her fingers link into his.

It felt to them like they haven't hugged for years even thow they had yesterday.

"Now, we can enjoy the rest of the day now that the hard part is done" He said.

"Not just today but of the rest of our lives. I just never thought this day would come", Merida added.

"Yeah me too, Mer"

"Mmm"

"How long have we known each other".

Merida began to remember that fateful day. It started like any other day until storm clouds rolled in. Merida was about to ride home when she saw something falling out of the sky. She rode toward it to see if she could help, she reached a clearing and was shocked to find a real dragon and then she saw a young boy. She pulled him over to the nearest tree and hope he would wake up which he did, little did Merida know that this boy would be her true love and that she would marry to him today.

"Let's see, you were 15 and I was 16 so...8 years",

"Really, it doesn't feels that long but every minute has beeen amazing with you" Hiccup said before giving his wife a loving kiss. Merida returned the kiss as Toothless and Angus came over and watched them.

"I love you, my Scottish Queen" Hiccup spoke softly after they their separated.

"I love you too, my Dragon King" Merida repeated she did not never want to let go.

"Maybe we should go back home" Hiccup said "you know, just for some peace before anyone arrives" but as he moved back, his bride pressed him back into another hug.

"No, no just a wee bit longer" Merida said softly, Hiccup didn't complain and hugged for a few more treasured moments.

"Right, race you back to the castle" The Viking whisper in his princess's ear, a playful grin spread across her face.

"You're on" she replied and the pair sprinted to their friends. The horse and dragon were wondering why their riders were running but then they knew they were going to race. They both mounted and raced at full speed back home. It was going to be a unique marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I'm happy to give this** **chapter** **to you so soon but it is short so I hope you don't mine.**

* * *

Charpter 5

"I've won" Merida cried as she and Angus reached the castle first. Hiccup and Toothless followed right behind them, he looked at his new wife grinning from ear to ear "ok but we would of won if we had made the turn past those barrel and some sheep"

"Excuses, excuses" the redhead remarked playfully. "I nearly hit a large tree branch and you don't hear me complaining ". Hiccup just simply smiled at this as he got off Toothless and walk up to her.

"May I milady" The prince offered with his arms out to his princess. Merida reached out and put her arms around him and he help her to the ground. They then rubbed their noses together. "Do you want to check out the hall before anyone else show up"

"Aya, I never got a chance to see it" she admitted. They linked arms snugly and entered the great hall. They were both awestruck by the decoration; the walls had garlands filled with white and purple flowers covering them all around the walls. There were candles dotted around on stands and on the tables, on each table, there were long tartan runners.

"I can't think of the last time I've ever seen it so beautiful" The bride said in ore" remind me to say thank you to my mum and the servets for the amazing job"

After the couple had a good look around the hall Hiccup suggested checking out the wedding presents they had receive from their guests. The gifts were all placed in a separate room, the two opened the doors and all they could say was "wow"

The room was full with boxes filled with gold and jewels, large goblets and drinking horns. As well as homemade shortbread, whisky cake and buckets of apples. Swords, axes and other weapons as well and ornate shield that has been laid out in a fancy display. An elegantly decorated box with brushes, combs and hair accessories (which Merida probably wouldn't use) There were quills and tools that were for Hiccup. Handmade scarfs, cloths, gloves and blankets made out of wool or fabric. Colourful paintings and tapestries and even a deer head made out of patchwork.

"Tell me again how many people have come" the groom asked his wife. He know they met and helped a lot of people but he never thought so many people liked and appreciated them.

"I expect more than a hundred guest" Merida replied as she had a slice of shortbread and then offered one to Hiccup which he happily took. They read some of labels on the gifts, they both knew that some where from their friends who couldn't come, like Eret, son of Eret who they came across on a trip to Berk. He and other Vikings couldn't come just incase trouble would occured but they gave the couple their best wishes. Another friend of theirs was Heather, even though at the time she was made by the Outcast to spy on the dragon rides and find out their secrets Heather become their friend, she had even join the dragon riders for a while. Heather said she would love to come but she was off travelling and wouldn't be able to made it, although she had found time to send them a wedding gift, which was a pairs of scissors made of scales off her dragon named "Windshear"

Then they noticed three gift on a table, each one had a tartan ribbon around it. They both recognise the colours of Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwell. MacGuffin's gift was a shining cauldron, the gift that Macintosh gave was a lyre which was beautifully carved and as for Dingwell's present well it was a simple rock, a big rock but still a rock.

"I still don't understand the rock" the groom admitted to his wife.

"No one really knows why a rock is the Dingwell's symbol, I don't even think they know" Merida replied.

They took their time looking at their gifts. It wasn't until Merida spotted a small wooden box that was amongst the others. She picked it up and found a note.

"Hiccup, look at this"

He came over and read it over his wife's shoulder.

" _Dear Princess and Prince,_

 _congratulations on your marriage. I would've loved to be there but the annual witches festival happens to be on the same week as your wedding. Sorry but I did send you this gift, it took nearly a week to make._

 _I hope you two appreciate it._

 _From the Witch. P.s I thought about sending some blessing potions but I couldn't find any sea-goats livers._

"Sea-goats livers?" Hiccup finally said after they read the note.

"Well maybe we luckily, it could have been worse. I don't want to have something with sea-goat livers in it" Merida said with a shrug.

"Let's see what she sent us"

"Hopefully it's not a cake"

The Redhead let out a small laugh. When she first met the witch she asked for a spell (the same spell that turned her mum into a bear) which came in the form of a cake. So now she and everyone joke about it if someone offered cake to someone else.

Merida opening the box but to their surprise there was no cake but two wooden figures. One of a bear and one of a dragon. The bass that the figures stood on started to move clockwise and play a soft tune.

"Wow, I never seen anything like it" Hiccup said looking at the details on the figures.

"I think I know this song" Merida said softly before humming along with it. Hiccup couldn't help but smile, Merida wasn't a singer and would never perform public but Hiccup found that she had rather a nice voice. Merida didn't feel uncomfortable singing when she was around him, and Hiccup had a good singing voice himself.

"I think I know it too, it's my partners song" there was a moment when only the music box was playing. The groom glances at his bride, she look as if she wanted to say something."what's wrong"

After Merida let out a sigh she said " I couldn't help but think about your dad. I remember your mum and dad dancing to this song, I also remember how happy you were...and them" Merida stopped, she didn't want upset him.

The first few week after Stoick death was really difficult for Hiccup, he didn't leave his room and Merida had heard sobbing. She felt helpless, she was told to give him time and space to heal but soon Merida became sick. When Hiccup heard this, he rushed to her side. He apologise for not being around but Merida said it was ok, lost of a loved one is a terrible thing to go thought. She told him to remember only the good memories and try to live life again, that what his dad would want him to do. The Princess got better physically and Hiccup got better emotionally and he even started flying again.

"I know, I still thinking about him everyday. He's watching over us so I know he's alway with me" Hiccup said,

This came as a surprised to Mer but she gave a warm smile "I like to think that too" Merida added. Hiccup returned her a smile as he then held the music box together.

As the music stopped they kissed a long lingering kiss. It felt like a long time until they pulled away looking at each other. They both jumped a little as they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, they turned to see Elinor standing by the door.

"Mum, how long have you be there?" Merida asked nervously.

"I've just arrived" the queen replied "the guests are headed to the game field for lunch, I thought I'd check on you two" she continued as she walk up to the couple.

"The great hall looks wonderful mum, you and the staff did a amazing job, thank you" Merida thanked her mum and hugged her close.

"I'm so happy to know you love it" The mother and daughter shared in this moment before Elinor turned to Hiccup. "And I brought something for Hiccup" the queen then pulled a large box from a cupboard.

"Is this our wedding gift?" Hiccup asked politely to his new mother-in-law.

"No it is made especially for you" Elinor replied and revealed to them a crown. It was similar to Merida's but had square points and red and green gems around it.

"Is that for me?" The Viking questioned even thought he knew the answer.

"Of course. now as prince of DunBroch, you'll be responsible for the care of DunBroch and help Merida with royal duties now and when she is queen" Elinor explained.

"And would that make me King. To be honest I'm.."

"I know your worried about being King but I and anyone else believe's you can and I'm proud to know Merida has someone who is gentle and smart that will help her take care of our home"

As she spoke, Merida took Hiccup's helmet off and gave a confused Hiccup an innocent grin. Mer knew what going to happen next.

"I couldn't have picked anyone better" the queen finished. Hiccup bowed his head, Elinor place the crown on his head, the Viking prince stared up, Merida and Elinor both thought the crown suited him.

"It feels a bit heavy" Hiccup commented as he touch his crown.

"It's supposed to symbolise the weight of the kingdom, to serve the people and protect them or something like that" his wife explained.

Hearing this, Elinor chuckled to herself. "Well before you two have lunch. I want to show you my gift".

"OK which one?" Merida asked looking at their gifts, wondering which one could be her mother's.

"Oh it's not here" Elinor said.

The young couple looked at each other, then back to Elinor "where is it then?" Hiccup asked

"I'll show you" the Queen answered. Merida and Hiccup followed the Queen through some hallways, still thinking what this present was. Just before Merida was about to ask her mum..."here it is" Elinor suddenly said holding her arm up, pointing around the corner.

With their fingers intertwined, Hiccup and Merida went around the corner and ended up stopping in their tracks for what they saw. On the wall was a large dark green tapestry, on the left was a image of DunBroch castle. There was Elinor and Furgus on the top of the castle and the the triplets on the ground, there was the forest near the castle and a trail of Willow of the wisps that seemed to lead into the forest. On the right showed Berk. It showed Stoick the Vast standing on a cliff edge; it also had two Vikings riding dragons and a long boat on the sea. In the middle of a tapestry was a circle, on the top was a black dragon that was definitely supposed to be Toothless and on the bottom was a black bear that looked like Elinor when she was a bear. And in the circle was both Merida and Hiccup, holding hands and looked at each other.

The Queen could see her daughter and son-in-law's faces, they like it she was even more sure when Merida wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you" she heard Merida say, Elinor returned to hug.

"How long did it take to make this" Hiccup asked after Merida and Elinor finish their hug.

"Well I started it a few months before your proposal. So it took a good while and a bit of unpicking along the way to make it perfect but finally got there" the queen explained.

"Hey look at detail on the dragons. You got it dead on" Hiccup pointed to the Berk side. The Queen watched the wedded couple chatting about her tapestry before backing away, she wanted to give them sometime alone. she leaves them with their arms around each other. Elinor turned and disappeared around the corner and smiled softly when she heard...

"I love you Mer"

"I love you too Hic"

* * *

 **I like to thank BriWrite for she idea for the clans gifts. Check out her stories on her page. More chapters on the way**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm hoping you're enjoying this story and here still more to come.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You ready"

"Ready if you are"

Merida smiled warmly at her husband. She and Hiccup stood in front of the main doors, waiting for them to open.

"Announcing their Royal highnesses" they heard one of the soldiers call out "The Prince and Princess of DunBroch" the door opened slowly and the sun was glaring, they were unable see at first but as they walked further everything became clear, they could see some of their families, friends and the guests, they all clapped and cheered when they saw the newlyweds. Hiccup and Merida gave smiles and waved to them all. Linking arms they made their way to the games field with the crowd following them.

The game field was already in full swing. Lots of the guests were already there and some of them had began eating, there were so many games set out, like tossing the caber, tug-of-war, field hockey, Hammer throwing and wrestling. Some of the Scotts and Vikings had started the activities, while others just watched and cheered with the rest of their clans.

There were stalls where people were able to shop. They sold food, drink, beers, toys, clothes, weapons and special items that were made especially for the wedding. There were people Sword dancing and children hitting a stuffed man on a rope that looked like Drago Bloodfist, screaming and laughing as they did so.

The newlyweds decided to eat before they did anything. After getting food they sat at a corner of the head table. As the guests chatted and were eating amongst themselves, Merida and Hiccup chatted to each other and feeding one another.

"So are you ready for the archery competition?"Hiccup asked Merida after finishing his food.

Merida finished what was in her mouth before replying "Aye! you know I'm always ready when it comes to archery. Are YOU ready for the dragon race later?"

"Yeah me and Toothless have totally got this. I've a feeling we might even win, I think this is a lucky day for me".

"Erm you have won every race you two have ever been in" he heard his wife commented softly and flash a smile as she drank from her cup. Hiccup let out a chuckle. As they chatted they held each other's hands and gently squeezed them for time to time.

"Well, even if I lose, I feel like I've won today, because I have you" he admitted.

"D'you know how cheesy that sounds" she said giving him a smirk.

"You love it when I'm cheesy" Hiccup said as he lent closer to her.

"Cheesy...no, romantic yes" Merida said and Hiccup pressed his lips to hers. The princess simply melted into his kiss, she felt his hand softly touch her face. After they enjoyed the tender moment they pulled back and looked at each other when...

"Merida,Hiccup!" called a soft sparking voice, they turned and saw three teenage girls they recognise they were Merida's cousins, Jamesina, Margaret and Nighean. The eldest Jamesina had her chestnut brown hair braided and was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Margartet wore a daffodil yellow dress, while her dark brown hair was loose down her back. The one who had spoken was the youngest Nighean, she was wearing a pretty poppy red dress and was tugging nervously on a piece of her short brown hair.

The bride smiled she was delighted to see them, she quickly stood up and hugged all three of them at once, "I'm so happy you came".

"Of course" Jamesina said "we wouldn't have missed it for anything".

"Mother and granny said they would've loved to have come too" Margartet then said " but they had to stay home while father's away".

"And Hiccup we're excited to finally welcoming you as part of the family" Nighean said to him and she and her sisters all curtsied to him.

"Oh er...I'm glad to be part of the family too" Hiccup replied before giving them a bow. The first time he'd met the sisters they had arrived in Berk thinking Merida was in danger, even though they had lived a very sheltered lives they had gone to assist her. Merida had tried to show that she was not in danger. Although after they arrived she, her cousins and her friends did find themselves in danger, they got trapped and were chased by wild dragons, the sisters became friends with the Vikings and Nighean ended up having very own dragon (monstrous nightmare) as a pet that she named Duchess.

"You look beautiful Merida" Jamesina complimented "who made your dress?"

"I did" the bride said grinning.

"Oh that's amazing. I never knew you could sew" Margaret comment as she and Jamesina took a closer look at the design on the bottom of her dress.

"Mum wanted us to come on horse back, but I said we'll be faster on Duchess" Nighean told Hiccup.

"Well you still need time for you mum to get used to having a dragon around the place"Hiccup advised.

The young teen let out a laugh before saying "One... Its been years since I took Duchess home and two, I think mother wouldn't have liked the idea only Duchess' fire didn't keep us warm all winter".

"She'll come around one day, you'll see" he knew that most minds could be changed, but there were some that could never charged. As he was thinking, Margaret said "come on, let's get some food before the archery starts".

"We'll be rooting for you Merida" Nighean called as she and her older sisters went to get their food. After the bride had waved them goodbye she felt Hiccup's arms around her, she couldn't help but smile and leant into him.

"I'll be rooting for you too, and it's not only because I'm your biggest fan" Hiccup said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, I'm the biggest fan of your dragon racing" Merida gave out a little chuckle.

"Well there's still time before they start" He said as his bride turned to look up at him."so what do you fancy seeing?"

"Maybe after we finish eating, we can see some of the games" she answered "I heard that some of our tribesmen went against some of the Hooligans and were beaten by them in the tug of war" the redhead said as she turned to look up at Hiccup.

The Viking let out a little laugh "well try as they might, we Hooligans will never back down from winning".

Then he saw one of Merida's eyebrow raise "have you forgotten you're one of us now".

"No, but I can't forget I'm a Viking and now so are you". Hiccup was leaning in to kiss Merida but she grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it in his mouth.

"I may be a Viking, but I'll always be a Scott" She told him with a smirk. Hiccup removed the bread but showed a playful smirk.

After their lunch they strolled through the grounds exploring the stalls, watching the games, as well as being congratulated by everyone. A little girl gave the couple a bunch of flowers, they thanked her before she returned to her family. Then they noticed two ladies who they recognised.

"Hey Cat,Orla. Over here" Merida called and waved to them.

The two young women turned and their faces lit up.

"Merida, Hiccup" Cat called before she and Orla rushed over. They instantly pulled the bride into a group hug. Hiccup watched, grinning at the friends.

"I'm so glad you both came" Merida said as they pulled away.

"Of couse, we had to come to see our friends be wed" Cat said playing with one of her long braids.

"I was moved by your speeches. I've never heard anything that beautiful before" Orla added, trying to stop herself from tearing up again.

Cat (Catriona was her full name)was the heir of Cardonage and the first time she met the couple was on a treaty between DunBroch and Cardinage. It turned out that Merida and Cat had a lot in common but Merida thought that Cat's life was so perfect because she did things like sewing and singing and she loved them. The worst part was when Merida thought that Cat was better than her at archery, after talking about it to Hiccup and finding out Cat was in danger, it turned out that Cat's life wasn't as perfect as Merida thought and they ended up being great friends ever since.

As for Orla, she was Cat's step-cousin. A few months after the Clan Cardonagh had visited, Cat brought Orla to DunBroch, but Merida and Orla became jealous of one another and ended up getting struck by one of the witch's spells. With Hiccup, Cat and Fishleg's help, the girls were able to break the spell and became friends in the process. What was surprising was Fishlegs had a crush on Orla, he tried to talk the her but he became tongue-tied. So he decided to write her a love letter, when she received it she wondered who had sent it, that was until Fishlegs revealed himself to her. She was moved by the poetic letter she had read from the blonde haired Viking, now the young couple seemed very fond of one another.

"Especially when you spoke in Norse" Cat said.

"Well being round Vikings, you do learn a few things"Merida blushed.

"Oh who made your dress?" Cat asked "I'd love to have one like it when I get married"

"Actually Merida made it by herself" Hiccup explained to Cat.

Both Cat and Orla looked at each other then at Merida. "Really!" Orla blurted out.

"Aye, it's a long story" the bride blushing.

"Oh I just remembered something, hang on" Orla turned and quickly left.

"So are you taking part in the archery competition Cat?" Merida asked.

"Aye, I've been excited to enter since they said that girls were aloud" Cat replied grinning proudly as was Merida "and what about you Hiccup? Are you going to be in the archery competition too?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"Ur...no, I'll be participating in the dragon race later and besides I can never beat my wife" Hiccup said before giving Merida a warm smile.

"You're right about that" Merida replied returning a warn smile to her husband.

Just then, they heard Orla's huffing as she rushs toward them." Here we are" she said when she reach them, Orla was holding a small pretty patchwork blanket.

"Oh thank you" said Hiccup "but it's a bit small for us"

"No it's not for you, it's for your baby" Orla said cheerfully but it vanished when she saw the couple glancing to one another. "You are going to have children. Aren't you? Orla questioned hoping that she hasn't upset them.

Merida and Hiccup looked back at their friend "Aye we are but.."Merida started and then Hiccup added "we both agreed to wait. So we want to get used to married life before we start a family"

Orla sighed in relief before giving the newlyweds a smile "Well take it anyway. It'll come in handy one day and I tried my best to make it perfect"

The bride gently took the blanket and returned a smile to her friend. " I love it more, knowing you made it and again, thank you".

Suddenly the sound of horn filled the air "oh the archery competition is about to start" Cat gasped " we'd better hurry" she grabbed Olar's hand and they rushed toward toward arena.

"We should head over there as well" Hiccup then said.

"Aye I'll asked Maudie to put this with our other gifts" Merida said and the two headed to join their friends.

There were a lot of people watching the archery competition and they cheered for the archers. The heirs from Cardonage, MacGuffin, Macintosh, Dingwell and the other clans have took their places. Merida wasn't only representing DunBroch not today she was representing Berk too.

The people with the highest score would win, Merida and other's were determined to win. At the end, Young Dingwell only got 10 points, Young MacGuffin and Young Macintosh both 40 points, Cat came second with 100 points and the winner was Merida 120 points. She was lifted up as her friends cheered, after she was brought back down with her husband, Merida and her friends decided to get some drinks and chat before the next event when Hiccup and the dragon riders have to go and get ready.

Soon the dragon racing was about to begin, dragon racing was just as popular in DunBroch as is was on Berk. The course started on the game field, around the castle, had to then go back to the field to the finish line. The princess sat on Fergus's left while her mum was on his right.

"Ladies and gentlemen" called the announcer "welcome all to today's dragon race on this special day" The dragon riders took their position, Merida saw that Hiccup and the other rider wearing face paint. She saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut elbow together, Snortlout flexing his muscles to all the women in the crowd, Fishlegs rolling his eyes at Snortlout, Astrid looking ready to go when she glanced at Hiccup, he just glanced back up to her, he smiled and waved to his wife. Merida smiled brightly and waved back to him.

"I can see who you are rooting for" Fergus said to his daughter chuckling.

"Aye but you know I always cheer for Hiccup and Toothless"Merida said when she turned to him.

"And they wearing our colours today" they heard Elinor comment. When they were in dragon races both Hiccup and Toothless wore only red paint but today they wore red and blue to honour Hiccup's new family.

"Riders, are you ready" called the announcer raising a flag. The riders braced themselves and face forward. The crowd watch with baited breath until the announcer quickly lowered the flag and the race began. They took off like a shooting arrows, all hunting for sheep. The sheep were scattered, each of them were painted by the young children, everyone could see Fishlegs and Snortlout fighting over a sheep and the twins banged into a wall and Astrid aiming for some sheeps. Hiccup on the other hand was gliding towards it all, picking them up so fast and putting them in his net. Soon the twins had 4, Fishlegs had 6, Snortlout had 7, Astrid had 10 and Hiccup had 19.

"Just as soon as the black sheep appeared, Hiccup will surely win" Merida thought aloud as she was standing up feeling excited.

"You know things may change before that happens" her mum told her, Elinor knew how much her family loved dragon racing and Merida love it more than anyone.

"Well I know Hiccup will win" Merida replied but before Elinor could say anything.

Fergus groaned, standing up and yelled " COME ON! CONCENTRATE! you two are supposed to be working together not using a sheep as a club"

Merida and Elinor could now see Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting over a sheep and Ruffnut hitting her brother with the said sheep.

"Oh that sheep" the queen said but luckily Fishlegs grabbed the sheep as he flew by. Elinor sighed and placed her hand on her heart, as she turned her head to the right, she realised something was missing, three things in fact. "Has anyone seen the boys around? They never miss one" Elinor asked her daughter and husband.

"No, I haven't seen them since the ceremony" Merida said shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps they gone to find cakes" Fergus suggested " maybe to make up for before"

What none of them knew was that the triplets were next to the sheep launcher with Gobber. The three boys all had their hands on the lever and a very nervous black sheep.

"All right" Gobber said "on the count of three, one..." But the young princes pulled the lever and the sheep flew up into the air. Harris, Hubert and Hamish watched the sheep go higher and higher with glee unlike Gobber, who was fuming. "I said three,THREE" He yelled at them.

As the black sheep came down all the dragons riders spotted it. The crowded were on edge of their seats now as they watched the chaos above them.

First Snortlout grabbed it and tried make a run for it but Tuff destracted him while Ruff sneeked in from above and grabbed, the success didn't last long because they ended up getting it tangled in a banner, as they tried to get it off Fishlegs took the sheep and headed to the nets

"Just a little bit further girl" Fishlegs encourage his dragon Meatlug. Suddenly Fishlegs felt someone tapping his shoulder which was odd because he was in the air and no one was around. He turned and as he expected no one was there but as turned back, the sheep he has holding was gone.

"Thank you" he heard Astrid calling to him and saw she had the black sheep. Fishlegs tried to go after her, sadly he wasn't fast enough to catch Astrid, she was really fast on Stormfly. She was grinning from ear to ear as she raced to the net and to win. Astrid would have won if it wasn't for a newly crowned prince and his Night Fury.

The blonde Viking could see Hiccup and Toothless right behind her. Astrid tried everything she could do to lose him, she thought at last she lost him until it happen. Hiccup perched on Toothless after he made sure his friend's wing was fix in place. They positioned themselves behind, then just at the right time, Hiccup jumped right over Astrid and Stromfly with Toothless underneath them. Astrid's mouth dropped as she watched as Hiccup pluck the sheep from her arms and landed back on Toothless without fail. The crowd erupted as the duo flew down and put the black sheep his net.

"The winner is Prince Hiccup" the announcer called but the only voice the prince could hear was his princess's "see I told you he would win" Merida cried as she clapped so hard and cheeried at the top of her lungs.

Soon after Hiccup and the others washed the paint off their dragon's at the stables when Merida appeared. She instantly rushed to her husband and the two embraced. Hiccup gave his wife a loving kiss which Merida returned easily.

"Urr. What a scene" Astrid teased playfully to her friends.

"Oh come on Astrid, we are aloud to" Hiccup replied.

Astrid smirked before turning to Merida. "So how do you feel about being one of us"

"One of us, one of us" the twin chanted together.

"Well, I feel the same, I feel like I was one anyway" Merida replied

"That's true, you fit in perfectly" Hiccup added as Fishlegs and Snortlout join them.

"I still can't believe your a prince now" Snortlout commented "if you're going tell people to kiss your shoe, count me out"

"Well I've only got the one shoe but feel free to kiss it" Hiccup said joking and a giggle escape from Merida.

"Well you maybe royalty and wearing a fancy crown but you're still our..." But Snortlout never finish because...

"Hey what did Snortlout say about the Queen today?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"Well I think his exact words were, man she remind's me of a Viking's funnel" Tuffnut replied rubbing his chin.

"A Viking's funnel, that's a new one" Merida said, a little shocked and a bit grossed out. All of them knew Snortlout had a crush on Elinor. Ruff and Tuff teased him about it all the time when they were in DunBroch.

"Shut. up." Snortlout said through gritted teeths

"I wonder what she might think if we told her" Tuffnut said

"Yeah and the King too, what do you suppose he do?" Ruffnut added as both of them grinned misceviously at Snortlout who's face turned red, the other couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

"You're going a pay" Snortlout yelled as he ran after the twins. Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Fishlegs and the dragons watched them run out of the stable.

"I don't know if you two noticed but Snortlout was dreadfully balling during the ceremony" Fishlegs said after a while.

"He denies it thought, he said was sweating because of how hot it was today but we know he was" Astrid added.

"Well the sun's setting now. There's one more thing to do before the feast begins" Merida said turning to Hiccup.

"Oh right the new tradition" Hiccup said and then added "why don't you and Astrid go ahead, I need to finish some things".

His wife did think he was being a bit sketchy but Merida always trusted him " all right, just don't be long" she told her husband.

"I won't be" he answered. After Merida and Hiccup shared a sweet kiss , she and Astrid left along with Fishlegs and the girls noticed he had colourful flowers in his hand.

"Are those for Orla?" Merida asked as they walked.

"Well yes, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. So hopefully she'll like these" Fishlegs explained and the girls could see him blushing.

"Any new poems as well?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, it took me about five times to make this poem perfect" he replied pulling out at piece of paper from his pocket. "I just hope that she'll like it"

"Well I can see her over there" Merida said, she could see Orla talking to Cat and Mer's cousins "hey Orla" she called and waving to them, Cat, Orla and the sisters waved back happily. When they were united, Fishlegs gave the flowers to Orla who was blushing as much as Fishlegs, she thanked him as lady like as she could. Soon Snortlout joined them, he was talking about how the twins had set a trap with the help from the triplets. At that moment, Ruffnut,Tuffnut and the triplets walked up all of them enjoying some delicious sweet cakes.

It was after a while when Hiccup appeared with Toothless. The group chatted to one another as they walked to where the final tradition was to be held.

"And now, before we have the feast. We have a new tradition to be started today by our bride and groom" The queen announced. The couple stepped toward, standing next to a small bonfire with an arrow and Merida's bow (Hiccup had made a new bow when Merida had told him what happened to her old one). Elinor continued, "This is to share the prince and princess's unity and love, a message that will travel from our world and beyond". The beacon had stood over looking the grounds ready to be lit, it had took several days to construct.

They held the arrow over the bonfire until it was alight. Merida readied the bow and fastened the flaming arrow to it. She and Hiccup held the bow and stood their stance. looking at the beacon, they raised the bow, aimed and fired. The flaming arrow flew thorough the air like a shooting star, it landed at the top and the beacon came alive.

Oohs and Aahs echoed through the crowd as they admired the huge fire dancing in the setting sky. The prince gently put his arm around his princess's waist, Merida gave her Viking a warm smile before placing her head on his shoulder as they continued watching the beacon, a perfect symbol of their love.

* * *

 **Fun fact, Cat and Orla are from a Brave book series called Merida. You can easiest find them on Amazon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry I haven't undated the story. I wouldn't go into details but I'll just say it's a busy a round this time. Well the next and last chapter will be out next year so I'll say merry Christmas and happy new year.**

 **P.s I posted this story this time last year.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It became quieter when the sun had set and the moon shined brightly, Outside some people were still celebrating while others began to settle for night. Inside the castle, the feast had just begun, there was lively chatter and much enjoyment of the delicious dishes which were being served.

When Hiccup first came to DunBroch he enjoyed the food because there were lots of things he had never tasted before. Not only Hiccup but his friends said they enjoyed the variety of tastes and textures as well, they nodded and said things like " Mmm, tastes _so_ good", "Niceeee" and " I have to have more of this!". There were mutton and meat pies, fresh salmon, stewed beef, steaming soups, fresh vegetables, sweet cakes, pudding and haggis (the Queen's favourite dish) even the dragons were enjoying heaps of fishs that were served in huge metal bowls.

The bride and groom were sitting at a long table, Valka sat next to her son and Merida's family sat along next to the bride. The friends and the tribes were sitting at smaller tables near the main table. The newlyweds were sharing their food occasionally offering each tasty morsels until they started to feed each other cake until Elinor tapped her cup with a spoon.

"Would I have your attention" she called everyone stopped to look at her. "Thank you, the King would like to make a speech"

"Do I?" Fergus questioned, clearly confused. His wife replied by giving him a stern look. "Alright" he sighed as he stood up and lifted his drink.

"Thank you all for being here for this glorious day, that I will cherish for years to come, a day we thought would never happen" he laughed before clearing his throat.

"I, like most men only wanted a son but I had to wait for years until three came along together" his moustache twitched as he was smiling, some guests chuckled before Fergus said, "I never... but that was until Merida was born. The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful wee child I'd ever seen and when she cried..."

"Where is dad going with this" The bride thought she was starting to feel nervous and she was getting fidgety.

"Oh I know she'll have a wonderful battle cry one day" Fergus said then winked at her, a smile appeared on his daughter face as he continued "what I'm trying to say is that she had become the most important thing in the world to us. Even if she is a princess... I have more than enjoyed teaching her to sword fight, living off the land, tracking and especially archery all to which her mother objects to" he said now looking over to Elinor smirking at him for that last part. "And now, seeing her today, well she's grown into a fine woman and I couldn't be prouder of her" The bride could see tears shining in his eyes as she wiped her own away.

"I did hope that Merida would find someone worthy of her, so I'm glad to say Hiccup is that man. To be fair I never imagined having a Viking for a son-in-law but here we are. Showing not only his dragon skills but leadership, intelligence and most importantly, the care and passion he has for Merida" the groom blushed slightly, hearing these nice word, then felt a kiss on his cheek, Merida gave a playfully grin, in which he returned then they turned back to the King. "I have faith that he'll look after my precious daughter when the time comes and that time is here now. So,what I want to finally say is, welcome to the family Hiccup" Fergus raised his goblet then everyone raise their drinks to him."

The prince couldn't help but smile as he looked around.

"Why don't you do a speech, Hiccup?" He heard Elinor say.

"I don't know, I think I said everything" Hiccup replied. He felt a bit uneasy but then felt the touch of his wife's hand.

"Maybe you need some time to think about that" Merida suggests taking his hand in hers.

Before Hiccup could answer, Maudie came up with a large plate and placed it in front of the couple. When they turned, their faces went pale for on the plate was a pile of large Oysters.

"Urr...I don't remember Oysters being on the menu" Merida said as she looked up at Maudie "What are these doing here?"

"Well this is for both of you, this will help later on" Maudie chuckled at them cheerfully before walking off. All that Merida and Hiccup could do was just stare at the oysters.

"I haven't had one but I'm already feeling sick" Hiccup said looking a bit paler than before.

"Me too, we can't eat these" Merida said looking at him.

"I know but how do we get rid of them?" He question, with all these people around they couldn't think of any way out of it that was when their answer came.

"Hey" Tuffnut came up to them and seemed excited."Ok, I made a bet but it's an eating contest", he told them, and then he spotted the oyster "These will do, do you mind? You weren't going to eat them were you?"

"No. Not at all, take them" the couple instantly said at the same time.

"Wow, great, they should slip down easy! That live chicken prize is in the bag", Tuffnut laughed to himself as he walked off with the plate for Oysters.

The Prince and Princess let out big sigh, relieved to be rid of those smelly slimy oysters. "Maybe we should get some air", Merida suggest after a moment.

"Yeah, it might help clear my head if I am going to give a speech" Hiccup agreed. They headed to the front doors. Only one person saw them disappear, "Hey Astrid, Tuff is attempting to eat a bunch of oysters. One way or the other, it's going to good" Ruffnut told her gleefully.

"No, you go and enjoy your brothers suffering" Astrid replied.

"Ok, but I will tell you what happens "Ruff said.

The blonde Viking sighed deeply as she lent her back was against the wall in deep thought.

Astrid and the others didn't know a thing about Merida until Hiccup brought her to Berk. He told them to meet at his home at night while Stoick and the other Vikings were in a meeting. When he introduced the Scottish princess to them they were shocked and thought Hiccup was crazy. Astrid at first didn't trust Merida one bit, even the next day she started a fight with Merida even though Merida had tried to talk her out of it, the two fought all over Berk, without anyone seeing them. When they reached the dragon Academy both girls had grown tired and began talking about Hiccup. When Hiccup finally found them (fearing that they would kill each other) he was surprised to see them rolling around laughing and then laughing more when they saw him. After getting to know her and Merida saving Astrid life, Astrid and Merida became best friends like Hiccup knew they'd be. It was hard for Astrid to see Hiccup leave to live with his princess but she knew he would be happy and she just wanted that for her friends.

Astrid was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped a little when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to find it was young Macintosh, standing next to her, holding out a red flower.

"Hi. I saw you alone here so I thought you would like some company" he said.

"Thank you" Astrid replied as she gently took the flower. "Is it that obvious" she added, as she held the flower to her nose.

"Aye, so how are you? How is Stormfly? How's she doing?" He asked.

"Um well" Astrid answered with a warm smile as she pointed to her dragon, which was playing with Toothless. Seeing her Deadly Nadder always makes her happy, "And as for me, I'm just tired. It's be a long day"

"I have to agree with that" young Macintosh said "Merida and Hiccup looked really happy today, don't you think?"

Astrid turned to him before looking away. She was honesty happy for them but she would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a little jealous. Astrid did care for Hiccup even before he met his dragon. Around the time Hiccup meet Merida, Astrid could see something was wrong with her friend. He missed Merida and she would often find him daydreaming about her, he drew pictures for his princess that he and Toothless would hide. Astrid did her best to help him but nothing worked of course, things made sense when the truth came out. Now she could see he was in love was protesting her.

"Yeah they do, aren't wedding suppose to be happy?" Astrid answered

"I thought that too. Wonder when the next wedding will be?" young Macintosh asked. The Viking girl noticed he was giving her a warm grin.

"Are you asking?" She replied smirking playfully.

"Maybe" he said and their smiles grew. Even though he seems full of himself and got easily upset, he was a nice friendly guy and Stormfly liked him as well so this could be OK. Maybe she could fall for young Macinotish.

"I actually feel like a drink" she admitted.

"Oh I'll get some" he replied. Before he left he turned and said "by the way, will you do me the honour of having a dance with me later"

A small grin appeared on Astrid's face "Yes, l would love to".

"I DID IT!"

They both jumped by someone shouting, they looked and stared at Tuffnut he was standing on his chair with both arms up triumphantly with a giant grin. "I have won, I have cleared the platter eaten them all, bow down at my great..." He suddenly turned pale and didn't look well.

Everyone now was watching him as he climbed down. Maudie went to check on him when she glanced at the table and saw a huge plate with now empty oyster shells.

"What have you done! They were for the newlyweds and you ate them all. Are you insane?" Maudie explained in disbelief.

All that Tuffnut did was turned to her and said proudly "Of course...",but he never finished because he threw up into a bucket next to him at that point, Tuffnut was taken away to the healers room and he stayed there for a very long time.

Outside Hiccup held Merida in his arms and she leaned into him. When they were ready, they both went back in, Merida could tell that Hiccup was still unsure about the speech. She thought that maybe she could do something to give him more time, it was then that her mum was walking up to them. Then she remembered a tradition that the bride did.

"EVERYONE, it's time for the bouquet toss" Merida announced loudly. Instantly all the unmarried women started to gather onto the floor, some were running and some were being pushed. The bride turned to her groom who was saying with his eyes thank you. Astrid, Cat and Orla were in front along with the other women, ready to catch the bouquet.

"Pardon me, coming through. That bouquet has my name all over it", Ruttnut said as she pushed her way forward to get in the front.

Merida stood with her bouquet in front of them, she turned around, waited and then threw it high into the air but it passed over the women's heads, they all turned as it sailed over them and Toothless had caught the bouquet with his mouth (thinking it was some sort of game). For a moment the dragon was a bit confuses as to why they were looking at him.

The women all said" Ah", thinking it was adorable. Even the newlyweds thought so, they chuckled to themselves.

After this the queen came up to them and walked them back to their table "Are you ready for your speech Hiccup?" Elinor asked.

The Viking bit his lip, he thought about saying no until he felt Merida's hand slip into his. He turned to Merida who had a reassuring smile, he also believed that Merida gave him the strength when he needed it. He nodded before the queen called for silence "Our new prince will now share a few words with you all".

"Say what's in your heart, Hic" Merida told him softly. Hiccup got up slowly before lifting his head and standing tall he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"For most of my life, I always wanted one thing, something I never had and that was a normal family. It was just me and my dad, for the most part we had a tought relationship. I wanted to prove to him that I could be the son he wanted me to be, I hope I have began to prove my worth to my father.

I thought I would never have real love until I met my best friend. We showed that even though the world said that we should be enemies this could be different because of friendship we have proved unlikely coupling can work. It even helped my dad and I as we became closer. I met the most beautiful girl in all the world, after being together for a very short time I realised that I wanted to spend my life with her. Being with Mer and her family, I got to see what her family was like. Now life is amazing, I feel like part of their family, I have the coolest mum but the only thing that's missing is my dad. I wish I could turn back time and save my dad so he could be standing here with us, but I know he is proud of me and I hope I can still make him proud until the day we meet again.

The Viking prince was in tears during his speech. Merida wrapped her arms around her prince and gently pulled him in close. Hiccup held her close too as everyone cheered and some wiped away their own tears.

"Your dad would be so proud for you" Merida whispered in his ear.

Hiccup and Merida hugged for a long time until they heard Elinor's voice, they both looked up at her as she said, " Now the bride and the groom will share their first dance as husband and wife".

A band had been setup for a while and began to play. The prince held his princess's hand as he took her to the floor. Although the couple weren't the best dancers, they loved to dance with each other. When they reach the centre of the floor Hiccup pulled Merida gently up to him and she felt one hand around her waist as she place her free hand on his shoulder. As they started to move, the Viking prince began to sing to his Scottish princess

Hiccup: _I have a dream_ _  
_ _You are there_ _  
_ _High above the clouds somewhere_ _  
_ _Rain is falling from the sky_ _  
_ _But it never touches you_ _  
_ _You're way up high_

A huge smile appeared on Merida's face, she liked hearing him sing, especially for her.

Hiccup _: No more worries, No more fears_

 _You have made them disappear_

 _Sadness tried to steal the show_ _  
_ _But, now it feels like many years ago_

Everyone watch them as Hiccup pressed his forehead to her before taking each other hands.

Hiccup _: And I_

 _I will be with you every step_

Both of them clapped and moved slowly in a circle as their friends all called out _(Hey! Hey!)_

 _Tonight_

 _I found a friend in you_

 _And I'll keep you close forever_

The bride was full with joy that she was surprised when her groom picked her up and spun her.

 _Hiccup: Come fly with me_

 _everyone: (oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Hiccup: Into a fantasy_

 _Everyone :(oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Hiccup: Where you can be_ _  
_ _Whoever you want to be_ _  
_ _Come fly with me_

After putting her down again and dancing a little more.

Merida _: We can fly all day long they continued_

 _Show me the world_ _  
_ _Sing me a song_ _  
_ _Tell me what the future holds_ _  
_ _You and me will paint it all in gold!_

All Merida's friend's mouths dropped open including her mother's . She knew her daughter refused to sing if asked but this was the first time in a long time she heard her sing.

Merida _: And I_ _  
_ _I will believe your every word_

Everyone _:(Hey! Hey!)_

 _'Merida: Cause I_

 _I have a friend in you_ _  
_ _We'll always stay together_

Elinor couldn't hold back the smile from her face. She and Furgus looked from their daughter to their son in law, to the triplets who were still eating ;enjoying it more than the dancing. as for Valkia, they reminded her of her last dance with her husband.

Merida _: Come fly with me_

Everyone _(oh-oh oh-oh)_

Merida: _Into a fantasy_

 _Everyone (oh-oh oh-oh)_

Merida: _Where you can be_

 _Whoever you want to be_

 _Come fly with me_

The world around seemed to disappear for the royal couple as they slowed down and only had eyes for each other.

H&M _:And I_ _  
_ _I will be with you every step_ _  
_ _Tonight_ _  
_ _I found a friend in you_ _  
_ _And I keep you close forever_

 _Come fly with me_ _  
_ _Into a fantasy_ _  
_ _Where you can be_ _  
_ _Whoever you want to be_ _  
_ _Come fly with me_

Then the Viking picked up his princess and swung her around, Merida felt like they were flying then Hiccup placed her back down again and they continue their dance.

 _H &M:Come fly with me_

Everyone _(oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Into a fantasy_

Everyone _(oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Where you can be_ _  
_ _Whoever you want to be_ _  
_ _Come fly with me_

 _(Hey!)_

But just then Hiccup accidentally stepped on Merida's dress with his fake leg. This was followed by the bride falling on the groom and the two spun until they crash into a branch and fell over. Everything went quiet they were holding their breath until they all heard the couple burst out laughing.

There was a sigh of relief and the others joined in with them. The couple held each other, finding the situation funny and now enjoying being in each others arms, where they belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Well we finally at the last part of the story and boy it has been a long one but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm working on a Big Four story, I hope you I'll stick around for it**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sorry about before Mer"

"You don't need to apologise Hic. It wasn't you fault and besides, people will remember it for a long time".

"True".

The celebrations had gone on for hours, the newlyweds had spent their time dancing, eating and being with friends and family, when it was time to leave Fergus was performing the 'song of Mor'Du' for the 16th time. Some of the guests like the triplets were already in bed and Merida and Hiccup said their goodnights and headed to their new bedroom, Hiccup spotted a of tapestry ahead, he grinned as an idea came to him. When they had nearly reach it, Hiccup pulled Merida underneath it and the two shared kisses.

"You know, we don't need to this" Merida whispered after their separated.

"I know but it's still fun" Hiccup replied, grinning to his redheaded wife. The newlyweds moved out from underneath the tapestry and continued walking to their bedroom with arms around each other's waists.

As they got closer Merida was already feeling butterflies inside her tummy, she didn't know if butterflies were for their alone time or their future, since the ceremony her mind has been occupied but now that it was late she began to get worried.

Hiccup could tell by Merida's face that she was nervous. He was afraid to tell her but it was important.

"Um, Mer, I need to you tell something" Hiccup said, he then saw his wife's face become worried. "Yes...yes..It's not what you think" he quickly added, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Merida didn't really know what was he was up to or what's going on but she knew him, she had known him well for years, she trusted him, so she nodded understandingly.

"Well remember I visited Berk at few months ago", Hiccup said.

"Yes" Merida answered.

"When I was there, me and Toothless overheard Snoutlout telling Fishlegs and Ruffnut about crashing in on us in our room tonight. He said it's his family tradition, so he was planning to carry on the tradition with us on our wedding night"

He now saw her face change for worry to anger. "Why that...that no good, son of a two-headed dog", Merida shouted, no one was going to spoil our day or our night. Especially…. people like Snoutlout. "You know what, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind", she started to walk back to the hall but was stopped when her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Or..or..We make him think he's be successful but find we have disappeared" Hiccup replied to her.

Merida expression softened as he talked, "Oooh" she finally said, understanding his plan.

They both smiled and took each other's hands and went to their bedroom.

When they reached their room, Merida opened the door, they both gazed around the room, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. The fire place had a design (of course, it was of bear and a dragon) above it. There was one wardrobe that held their clothes already, there was a cupboard, another wardrobe held Merida's bows, arrows and other weapons. Also, Hiccup had his desk it was laid out with drawings, maps, inventions, pencils and quills. Candles had been lit all around the room and the large four poster bed, this was made up neatly with lots of pillows and throws and in the middle of the bed there was a heart made out of rose petals.

The couple took a moment before Hiccup said "Well it's a shame we can't enjoy being in are new room together"

"I know but there's always tomorrow know" Merida replied looking up to him. They both took their crowns off and placed them side by side on a tabletop before they began to carry out their plan, as Merida went to get changed. Hiccup took out his black fur cloak and found his makeshift ladder he had made out of sheets. He opened the window and looked out, down below, he saw Toothless.

"Hey bud" he said waving to him to attract his attention. The dragon's big green eyes turned to find Hiccup, he answered with a purr. Hiccup lowered the ladder until it reached Toothless. Hiccup made sure the ladder was secured before packing a small bag with fresh clothes other bits and pieces and his sketch book. He glanced up to see his wife now changed into her new night gown and her hair unbraided. Hiccup couldn't help to stare in admiration at this sight. She shook him out of his trance when she said.

"Erm, can you past my cloak".

"Ur..er..sure, sure", Hiccup said as he fumbled. Merida couldn't stop a smile and a shake of her head in response. Her husband got her cloak from its hook and handed it to his wife.

"Thank you" Merida said, Hiccup finished his packing and helped Merida pack her things. Soon they climbed out the window and down the ladder. "This is one way to start a marriage" Merida said which made Hiccup grin as they nearly reached the ground. Toothless meanwhile kept watch in case anyone came walking by, the coast had stayed clear and soon the newlyweds had joined the Night Fury.

The two put their bags on Toothless's saddle and the Trio were out into the night sky just as Snoutlout had sneaked around to find the honeymoon suite, Fishleg and Tuffnut should have been with him but Tuffnut was still sick after in gorging all those oysters and Fishlegs was spending time with Orla, so Snoutlout had gone along alone. Finally he found the room, he listened all was quiet, he got himself ready and with a bloodcurdling yell, he burst through the door. It took a few seconds for him to realise that the room was completely empty.

"Did I get the right room?" Snoutlout thought aloud, "maybe they're e hiding" ,he began searching the entire room but he wasn't having any luck.

"When I find those two, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

The Viking quickly turned and standing in the door way was the queen.

Snoutlout froze "Oh...er...this isn't the bathroom" he said with a laugh trying to act confused.

" I knew I should of have made a left", he tried to worm his way out of the situation but he should have remembered that no one could lie to Elinor, she was staring at him, right into his eyes, he felt like she was reading him and was aware of all his thoughts and deeds. The stare would've even made the toughest man tremble.

"Well it's not here so excuse me", he said but he was stopped by the Queen grabbing his ear and pulling him away as he cried in pain. Elinor frog marched Snoutlout to the stables as punishment. Elinor settled for the cleaning of the stables for the next week, she thought because of all the visitors horses and the dragons he would be kept busy, Yes all that work would keep him out of mischief.

Elinor had noticed the crowns on the table and the window left opened, she guessed rightly that they had left before Snoutlout came in and had gone in hiding so they could enjoy their time alone, without rude interruptions and she didn't blame them a bit.

Flying at night was just as amazing as daytime, the warm evening air blew on the wedded couple as they and Toothless continued to fly over the highlands, Merida rested her head of her husband's shoulder and Hiccup held his wife's hand.

"So, how long have you been planning this escape?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"Oh a couple of weeks, I wanted to find the perfect place for tonight and I don't think the castle fitted somehow ", he replied.

"And where is your perfect place?"

"We'll be there shortly, ok take us down bud", Toothless started down and landed in the forest, the princess looked about, there was little to see.

"Is this it?" She asked as Hiccup lit a lantern.

"No, I thought we could continue on foot", Hiccup answered and then offering his arm.

A playful grin appeared on Merida's face, becoming more excited by the mystery.

"Well then", she began putting her arm into his, "Let's head on".

With the Night Fury followed them, the three walked towards the wood with the glowing light of the lantern being their only light source. For a while everything was peaceful just the usual forest noises, until they heard a faint voice. They turned to see a small flame by some rocks; they looked at each other with a knowing look.

"A wisp," Merida whispered

Both Merida and Hiccup had came across the Willow of the Wisps before, sometimes they led them to trouble or helped them, but what happened next stunned them.

The wood became alight with thousands upon thousands of wisps, it was an incredible and magical sight. The trio had never seen or heard of the Wisps doing this before.

"Are they here, for us?" Hiccup asked quietly after a while.

"I think so" Merida replied softly.

They began to walk again and they could see more Wisps amongst the trees. They were enjoying the sight of the wisps as they walked until the Viking said "Oh there it is".

Merida looked away from the wisps and her eyes widened. In the distance there was a large island in the middle of a lake that the couple had discovered a few years ago. Merida couldn't believe that they were spent the night there, it was peaceful, secluded and the perfect romantic hide away.

The couple shared a smile before jumping back onto Toothless and flying to the island, Hiccup got off and picked his wife up, bridal style then carried her until he stopped and said

"Well here we are"

Merida could see amongst the trees, a very spacious tent, there was a warm glow from inside. After Hiccup placed his hand on her back Merida replied with a kiss and a loving embrace. They then heard the familiar low growling from their friend.

"Thank you Toothless" Merida said softly to him and kneeled down to him

"You've make today extra special for us". Toothless softly purred in replig as the princess stroked and then kissed him above his nose.

"Goodnight". She stood up and turned her Viking,

"I'll let you two say your goodnights" she gave him a kiss before entering the tent.

Inside the tent, Merida could see a few lanterns spotted around, there was a fragrance of perfumed flowers, Merida closed her eyes and breathed in. There was a chest that stored extra blankets and other things. The vase of beautiful flowers was on top of the chest, but the space was dominated by a large bed that had thick mattress and was covered by blankets, furs and pillows. It looked so cosy, warm and inviting. She took out a clock and placed it down on the chest before she flopped onto the soft pillows and blankets, sighing with relief.

Outside, Hiccup had just unhooked the bags from Toothless' saddle. "Ok bud, you're are on guard duty. If anything unusual happens, let us know" Hiccup told Toothless who purred in reply. Just then the both hear a voice saying Hiccup's name, they turned to see a wisp floating towards them but to Hiccup, there was something about this wisp that felt familiar. He stepped closer to the blue spirit and held his hand to it but then the wisp flew off and disappeared.

Hiccup and his dragon stared at were the wisp was for what felt like a long time. Hiccup felt a smile appeared as he figured who the wisp was.

"Thanks dad".

Their heads turned to look up at the night sky before Hiccup stroked his old friend good night. The Viking entered the tent and the first thing he saw was his beloved wife was still lying on the bed. Hiccup went to the bed and laid down next to her, letting out a soft sign. He turned to Merida who had her eyes closed, Hiccup leaned over to kiss her, but he felt something stopping him, he opened his eyes and could see his wife havd one finger on his lips, smirking at him.

"Did you think you can get away with a quick kiss?" Merida said.

"Maybe" Hiccup replied. They both sat up and held each other close for a moment, enjoying the peace and the feeling of closeness.

"How's my Scottish Queen?"

"Exhausted but happy, very happy", she softy replied to Hiccup as she tightened their embrace, burying her head into his chest..

"Me too", he kissed her forehead before her added "this has been the best day of my life".

"Mine too" she said before looking up at him. "My Dragon King never looked as handsome as he did today"

"Milady looked beautiful as she does now", Hiccup said, has he sat up and began to unbuckle his fake leg. Merida took this time to think, this morning, she was so nervous and feared for what would happen but it was the most perfect day, it all felt like a wonderful dream.

Merida felt a kiss on her cheek "Hey, what's wrong?" her husband said as he gently held her.

She could see he was concerned Hiccup and she wanted to say nothing, it was so silly but she told him what was on her mind.

"It's just...I'm afraid if I fall asleep, all of this day or my time with you will be nothing but a dream".

Hiccup understood how she felt because he felt the same way, the whole day was truly like the most perfect dream, he didn't know what to say for he couldn't find the right words at the moment. So instead he cupped her face and kissed her passionately and Merida returned the gesture.

"I know how you feel Mer" he said "I can't imagine that it could be any better, sure there were one or two things but I wouldn't change anything. Merida couldn't fight a small smile broke across her face at her husband's before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Merida saw him blushing now she always thought was cute when he was like that.

"I don't want this perfect day to end". She said staring into his emerald green eyes. Hiccup he moved a lose strand of her hair from her face.

"Well, do you have any ideas, what will make this day longer?" Hiccup asked with a knowing smile. Merida known what he was thinking for she was thinking the same thing, they smirked at each other.

"I think I do" Merida replied before they kissed with all the passion they felt in their hearts, they became lost in the moment they were the two people that mattered.

Their night they shared was nothing but joy and bliss. After a few hours, the wedded couple drifted off to sleep holding each other closely.

Merida was awoke by sunlight beaming into the tent, she moaned and tried to go back to sleep until her tired eyes lay upon Hiccup . At first, she wondered why was he in her bed but soon remembered that she wasn't in her room and she notice her wedding ring on her finger then remembered their wedding yesterday. She gave a loving smile to her husband, kiss his cheek and snuggled into him. Merida felt Hiccup pull her closer as he groaned, she sighed ed contentedly, resting her head to his as she shut her eyes again, knowing a new chapter of their lives had just begun.

The end


End file.
